Back Home Again
by NikeChick
Summary: When Megan moves back to La Push after being a way for a while she finds that a lot of things have changed some for the better including the one guy that she thought she hated. An Embry/OC rewritten
1. Saying Goodbye

**Ok so I decided to rewrite this chapter because i realized that i really, i mean like really hated it. Especially as i was writing the second chapter it seemed like some completely different person had written it and i decided that i really hated the older version of this chapter. So I fixed it =) enjoy.**

Saying good bye to any thing you love should be hard, but when you are saying good bye to something that you should love but really don't it doesn't have as big of a effect on you. Saying good bye the people who where making me leave was not something i really wanted to do, but as i boarded my plane my mom gave me one last huge and told me that she loved me. _Yeah right. Then why cant i stay?_ When she let go of me she gave me a small push over the gate. Once i was through the gate i turned around to say good bye one more time, only to see that I no longer held all of my mother's attention. She was to busy making out with her newest Husband, thus the reason i am getting on the stupid plane to no where.

Flying over Chicago the best City in the world, well at least in my opinion is one of the greatest things you can ever do. The whole City is lit up and it looks awake and permanent, i mean there's no way that the city is going to get shoved out of Illinois right just because the state no longer needs it? Well lucky Chicago.

As the plane took off I settled into my seat and planed on watching the crappy movie that the plane was showing but like normally I just ended up spacing out. I began to wonder why every thing needed a opposite like night and day apart they seem so boring but early in the morning when night and day come together they create the most beautiful sky, why cant they work together all the time just so that every one around can be happy too. Or magnets of opposite charges, you try so hard to push the magnets together but they never stay together for long at all and nowhere near as close as long as you wanted them too. I mean It seems that no matter how hard you try you just cant get serration things to get along. Lately me view on lots of things are screwed up. I mean it's not my fault that I am in fact slightly messed up.

The man on the seat next to me let out a loud snore and rolled his head onto my shoulder. Gross. This is going to be a really long flight. The plane slowly made its way to Seattle. Why am i going to Seattle? Well I'm not I'm going a few hours from Seattle to my hometown of La Push. Well it's not really even a town it's more of an Indian reservation for the Quileute Indians, yes that's right I am one hundred percent Indian. I grew up on that rez, and wish I had gotten the chance to stay. But my mom and dad started having problems getting long, so three years ago my mom picked me up out of the rez. away from the man she had thought she loved and moved us all the way across the country to Chicago.

That's what happens when you get married at a young age. My parents meet when they were little children, and got married when they were barely 18, then they had me when they were almost 19. Their happy young marriage lasted for about 11 years but the true fighting didn't start until I was about fourteen. That was when my mom had grabbed me and pulled me out of there as fast as she could.

I have not seen my dad in almost three years; my mom wouldn't even let me go with her to Washington when she got the divorce papers sighed. Well then why am on a plane traveling on a 5 hour flight to nowhere? Well because my mom got remarried as I said before. And to tell you the truth I really don't like him much. Larry is the same age as my mom, but he acts like a little kid, he's always kissing her and touching her in ways that should not be done In front of a seventeen-year girl. Just like at the airport, it had looked like they were ready to get a room. Once again ewwwwwwww. The choice to be sent across the country was not my choice it was my new stepfathers and my moms. They decided that it was time for them to get some alone time with out me walking in on them while their making out or other stuff.

So that was how I ended up on a plane to Washington. To go live with my dad. Its not like I don't love my dad or anything but I would much rather stay In Chicago with my friends. But on the bright side I have no seen my friends from La Push in 3 years either. My one of my best friends, Kim, is from La Push. She is the only person from the reservation that I have kept In touch with; she is apparently going out with her biggest obsession Jared. She was obsessed with him 3 years ago and apparently it worked out for her. I would also get to see all the boys In La Push, not sure how I felt about that. They had terrorized the girls in my school ever sense we were little but they had also made La Plush interesting. We had actually become friends over the years, well except for Embry Call we never got along. We always used to fight but in a weird way we agreed to disagree if that makes any sense. We used to fight just to fight, it had been fun.

Looking up I noticed that the movie had ended and they were starting to show some bad TV show that no one was watching. I decided that I would try to watch the show. But as the show kept going on these two people were having a very heated argument at were yelling and screaming, at one point they were shoving each other. Then out of no where they start making out. After that i stopped watching the show, whenever people start kissing i start to feel sick to my stomach. After living in the same house as the worlds most horny people i really cant stand seeing other people kiss.

"Please fasten you seat belt we are now descending Into Seattle airport" wow that was a fast flight. As the plane descended I looked over to my shoulder and the old man was still fast asleep. I tried nudging him got get him off earlier on In the flight but now It was just stupid, no one needs a 5 hour nap. Right before i got off the plane i decided to wake that annoying man up. I took the plane head phones, the ones that everyone uses even though they are gross and need to be replaced, and plugged them into my Ipod. Then i put them on the mans ears and then turned to music on full blast. The man woke up instantly, but i never got to see his reaction because i was already off the plane. Once I got off the plane I basically sprinted through the airport towards the baggage pick up and the waiting area. As much as i hate being mean when some one makes me made i can become quite the bitch, as soon as i was off the plane i regretted my actions but not enough to slow down and go back and apologize. That man was creepy and he had smelled funny. Once at the baggage claim I grabbed my bags and went to stand right were my dad had told me to stand during one of the few phone calls I have had with him in the last few years.

About an hour after my plane landed I was getting impatient. I mean as much fun as sitting in the airport by myself was I was starting to get hungry. _He probably forgot_ wouldn't put It past him. I decided to abandon my post and go get some chips from a vending machine next to the bathroom, hey a girls got to eat. I sat back down on a bench near the baggage claim, just like were my dad had told me to. Sitting there on that bench I started to people watching while eating my chips.

Every were I looked there were couples holding hands, kissing, whispering, or hugging. What ever they grossed me out. I hate it when people show affection in public its so disgusting no one but the pervs want to see that. Hiding in the corner I see this really young couple making out and that just reminded me of why i was stuck in this stupid airport in the first place. If you must know my reasoning for being terrified by people acting like a couple is that i have been scared by my mom and step dad you would be sacred too if you walked in on them having sex on the couch.

As i continued to people watch i saw this young women maybe twenty, walking with this huge man i mean he had to me almost seven feet tall. He's the reason that i started to watch them, its not every day you see some one almost seven feet tall. The couple looked like they could be one of the Native American reservations that are on coast. They both had the russet skin tone and the raven colored hair. It looked like they were looking for some one. I felt bad for them because after about 5 mins they were still looking around for this person. The man looked one way and the girl looked the other. When the girl's eyes landed on me for like the fifth time. She pulled on the guy's hand and then told him something. Then he pointed at me, she nodded her head then she pushed his hand down, i thought it was funny she was obviously telling him not to point. I mean here i am some girl sitting here all by myself minding her own business just waiting for her dad and here is some giant pointing at me. I could see why the girl might get mad. That was until they started walking over to were i was sitting. I guess that they were headed towards the person texting on their phone sitting next to me. I mean that was probably the person that they were pointing at. As she got closer she started to look more and more familiar like some one i haven't seen in a while. As they approached me i expected them turn to the girl next to me, so i totally thrown off when the girl stopped in front of me looked at me for a few seconds before she asked "Meg?"

**So what did you think? It's my first fanfic so please be nice and review. Hate it? Love it? Just kinda like it? Tell me. I could really use the input; i have no idea if this chapter even made any sense at all. Did i go in circle the whole time? I have no idea. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would really appreciate me. Please and thank you :)**


	2. Hello Again

**So here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it and I threw in some Kim and Jared stuff for you to enjoy as well. This chapter is from Kim's point of view and I hope that you enjoy and ****Review****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight-related characters they all belong to Meyer. If you do not recognize it from the books then it is mine**.

Chapter 2

Kim's Point of View

Today was the day that I was going to be picking up my long time friend and pen pal from the airport, Megan. But right now she was not the thing that is on the top of mind, I am just slightly distracted by the fact the Jared was on top of me. We were in his truck and should be driving to Seattle to go pick her up but we had gotten slightly distracted on the way. As we were having our fun in his truck Jared's phone went off. He stayed right were he was, hovering on top of me and reached into his back pocket of his phone. Keeping eye contact with me the entire time he answered the phone. When he knew who was on the other line he climbed off of me. I tried to distract him when he was on the phone by seating myself in Jared's Lap and started kissing him under his ear. Getting no response I started straddling him to get at a better angle, it was like i was having one-sided make out session with my boy friend. This close to Jared's ear and the Phone I could hear a deep rumble of a male voice on the other line. I can only guess that it was Sam. My guess was due to the fact that I am still kissing my irresistible boyfriend and getting no response. If it had been anyone else from the pack he would have just said "busy" and hung up and we would be making out again right now, well he would be kissing me back at least. After a few minuets of being on the phone with Sam Jared's face fell and he started to shake angrily. Knowing that he needed to calm down right now or he would explode into a gigantic wolf right in the car. I slid off of his lap and grabbed his had in the most reassuring way that I could. He rapped his arm around my shoulder and continued to talk, but he gave me an apologetic look that made me wonder why I had gotten so lucky for him to choose me.

Jared hung up the phone and turned to me saying "according to Sam a couple of the guys picked up a blood suckers trail a couple of mile out of Folks, so we have to watch our selves extra carefully for the next few days. Especially with your friend coming in your going to be around town a lot, so be extra careful. Wouldn't want her to freak out at any giant wolves that she might see wandering around."

"Are they headed our way or just passing though?"

"I really don't know, the rest of the guys are trying to track them down as we speak. I hope they get back in time for the party."

At the thought of all the pack guys crammed into Meg's house I smiled. But at the thought of her reaction when she saw how big every one was just made me laugh

Jared looked at me "what is so funny Kim?"

When I told him what I was thinking but he said in his defense "we're not that big, and plus she saw every one three years ago before she moved its not that big of a deal. Well to every one except Embry he has been dreading Megan coming back for almost two weeks."

I smiled at that" You would think that with the size that he is he would just get over his and her little war. I can't believe that they actually used to fight out side the school. I think it's just too funny. Megan will be depressed though its not even close to a fair fight now" We both laughed at the thought of a normal sized human girl trying to take on Embry. It was really funny.

See back in grade school Megan and Embry had a sort of love hate relationship. I guess there wasn't much love involved really. They used to always be going at it, in the classroom, at lunch, at any party they both attended. To be honest it was really funny some times, but other times like back when we were really little they used to actually fight physically. Those were always bad. They both always ended up in detention together, which was really stupid for the teacher to do, but they never really seemed to truly hate one another. It was the weirdest thing like they enjoyed their verbal fights, like they were entertainment and the physical fighting only started when the verbal ones were no longer fun. Those were some fun times. Megan always brought the fun with her, she was the shining star and i was just her quite sidekick. But i was ok with that i really hated being the center of attention, except Jared.

As i had been reminiscing Jared had pulled off the shoulder and back on to the high way. I wondered why he was in such a hurry until i looked at the clock. "Oh god is it really almost 11?" I was worrying now "she's going to be waiting at the airport for a long time before we ever get there. Great"

Jared being the ever sweet and best boyfriend ever decided to apologies for something that wasn't really his fault, "I'm sorry Kim I really didn't mean to make us late". He was putting the full force of his puppy dog eyes on me, letting me know that he really was sorry. His look was so intense that it made my heart beat faster. He smiled and I knew he could hear it.

To distract him from the fact that he could make my heart speed up just by looking at me I said, "its ok, I do believe that it was my idea to make that little pit stop any ways". My heart was still racing as he continued to look at me.

Jared's smile grew bigger, then reached for my hand, swallowing it whole in side his huge hand. Every time he touched me it seemed to burn me down to the core, in a good way. He always kept me warm like my own space heater. We headed off to go pick up the one girl my age that I had ever really gotten along let alone been friends with.

When we did finally reach the airport we were an hour late to go pick Megan up. I felt really bad it was all my fault that she had to stand here in a strange airport all by herself, stupid hormones. Jared gave my hand a reassuring squeeze; i guess my guilt showed all over my face.

We walked around the baggage pick up area for a while trying to find someone that looked some what like the Megan i remembered. That's when I saw some one that could pass as Megan, she was tall and Athletic looking she had the same shining raven colored hair that was genetic with our people. She also had the same pout on her face that I could imagine Megan having after being abandoned in an airport. Even though I haven't seen her in 3 years and a lot can change in that time I was still pretty sure that it was her. I told Jared who I thought Megan was and of course he decided to go all Neanderthal on me and point to the poor girl. I of course being the mature one in this partnership pushed his had down and scolded him for pointing. Its juts plain rude.

I walked slowly over to the girl and asked her the best question that i could, "Meg?"

The girl that I had called Meg gave me a weird look then as recognition crossed her face she jumped up to hug me screaming "KIM" I hugged her back and jumped up and down with her laughing at her reaction. Megan looked a different, she had grown a few inches and she looked more depressed then the Megan i was used to, she also had dark bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept well in a long time. She did still have perfect flawless copper skin that i had always be jealous of along with her perfectly strait and glossy hair. See I got stuck with the bad hair genes mine was somewhat wavy but was always poofy and frizzy i can never get it to stay perfect. As we talked and laughed Jared grabbed her two suit cases and walked with them into the car, she carried her small back pack that she seemed to never let go of and then followed me and Jared into the truck.

The ride back to the reservation had some conversation between Megan and me; she seemed very different then the person I remember more reserved. As the ride continued the conversation slowed down until there was no talking. Megan seemed very stuck inside her own little word. I tried my best to start up conversation with her but she just didn't seem to want to talk the closer we got to home. I didn't blame her for becoming less talkative as we got closer to La Push, she had told me why she was coming back. It wasn't her fault that her mom didn't want her any more and I felt really bad for her. I know she didn't want sympathy but I couldn't help that I'm a very sympathetic person naturally. As the ride came close to over and my attempts at conversations became more pathetic Jared would just give my hand a reassuring squeeze, I really love him.

As we came closer to the rez. I heard her sigh and I know the Jared heard her too. We looked at each other then back at Megan in the back seat; she was sitting with her head resting against the window looking out side at the sea of green that was passing the window. I guess she was remembering back to when she lived here last time or she was just really bored i can't say which one it was. As we passed the welcome to La Push sign Jared decreased his speed and then turned off of the main road and pulled into one of the side roads with houses and then pulled into the driveway of the house that I pointed out. I turned to tell Megan that we were here, only to see that she was already half out the door to go hug her dad, who was standing on the front porch.

Jared turned off the car and then got out of the car him self and walked around to open my door before I even had a chance to take my seat belt off. I smiled up at him " hey thanks for doing this for me a really appreciate it."

Jared kissed me once then said "I open your door for you every day it's not that big of a deal"

I stuck my tongue out at him, I would have smacked him if I hadn't know it would hurt me a hundred more times then it would hurt him. "You know what I meant"

Jared laughed and said, "yeah I know. It was no problem, I really didn't mind the ride to the airport at all" he wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively

I giggled at him once more before giving him a quick peck on the lips then hopping out of his truck.

Jared and me walked up to the porch where Megan and her dad were talking. I said, " hey why don't we go inside out of the rain?"

Then I opened the door for Megan so that she could go in first; she gave me a puzzled look before walking inside. Everyone else just followed behind. I knew when Megan made it inside because I could hear a chorus of people yelling, "Surprise" in the living room

Megan has a surprised look on her face and was frozen in place with shock I went up and hugged her saying, "welcome home.... Again"

Megan hugged me back but still had her mouth slightly open with shock, or it could have been that there were 16 or so over sized teenage boys taking up every spare foot in her dad's house. Or it could have been the gigantic cake that Emily was cutting and serving to the boys. Laughing at the look that was still pasted onto Megan's face I walked over to Emily and helped her with the cake. And Emily sure did need my help there seemed to be enough cake here to feed a small army, but hey you get used to the amount of food that the pack eats after awhile.

As I passed out the cake to all the greedy boys surrounding me I noticed that Megan had a small smile playing on the very edge of her lips but she was standing in a very defensive stance, with her arms crossed. It seemed like she was having a stare down with someone. Following her line of sight I saw that she was staring right at Embry who in return was shaking slightly with his hands balled up into fists at his side and had the most intense look in his eyes but also the most shocked look on his face. The whole thing would almost have been comical if it hadn't been the longer the two of them had locked eyes the harder Embry began to shake. I gasped as I noticed that it looked like he was going to phase right there in front of Megan. By the time that I had gasped the entire pack was already aware of what was going on. Jake walked over to him said something in his ear then they had a short whispered argument in which it seemed that Embry was arguing to stay but the argument only seemed to make his shake harder, so hard that the outline of his body was becoming blurred. When it seemed like Jake whispered on more thing to Embry it seemed like Jake won Embry and him left the house together a little too fast for a normal person. I guess he just couldn't get control. Luckily no one seemed to notice the abnormal speed of Jake and Embry's exist, especially Megan she was still in a daze over what had just happened. The smile was gone from her lips and she now had a frown and was still standing in her defensive stance.

I looked over at Emily who had a small smile on her face before asking her "what just happened?"

She paused for a second to look at me as if i should know what is going on then said, "Kim isn't it obvious? Embry just imprinted, on his childhood enemy"

**Ok there you go the second chapter, and i might add that it is like the 10th draft of the stupid thing. I just couldn't get it to sound right, I think I achieved that but I'm just not sure. So you'll just have to review and tell me what you thought. REVEIW PLEASE it would be really appreciated.**


	3. Attempted Friends

**Ok people hears chapter 3 sorry it took so long but it was really hard to write and its been really busy with the holidays and all. But its up now and I hope you guys like it though. AND REVIEW**

Its Now 3 o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday and here I am laying on my bed with my head hanging off of it, almost to the floor. Man what a way to spend a Saturday right? I got home about 3 hours ago, and the party ended about an hour and a half ago, giving me plenty of time to lay here in my room and do nothing. I've already unpacked everything and reorganized my closet twice. Normally I'm not the type of person to sit around and do nothing at all but I'm feeling kind of down, well confused, depressed, and for some reason disappointed. Why? Do you ask? Well because of what happened at the party. Ok so I was talking to some guy I think him name was Seth when felt some ones eyes on me. I look up and there is one of the gigantic guys glaring at me...ok not glaring more of just a plain old stare but it was still intense. So me being the type of person that I am just stared back willing him to come over to me and tell me what his problem is. Just as I was about to go over and tell the guy to take a picture or some comment like that when some other guy went up to him and they stared to have a whispered argument at this point the staring guy was shaking really hard, he must have been really upset about something. It seemed that in the end the even bigger guy, the one I was not having the stare down with, won and they both left the room in a hurry. After they left I started to wonder why they would leave, was it me? Was I just that repulsive that I can get rid of two incredibly hot guys with just one look? After that i had felt really self-conscious and i stopped being my normal friendly self and became more quite with quick one word answers or sarcastic remarks. As you can guess once I became nasty the party just kind of died down and then ended.

So that brings us back to me now sitting up in my room with nothing to do, and me feeling super crappy about a lot of things. I stomped my foot down on the Mattress and gave an exasperated sigh, there really is nothing to do in this town. The only thing that I can think of to do would be to go run. That's what I decided to do, run. Running is my anger management, it helps keep me in balance and most of the time stops me from arguing relentlessly with people, like i said most of the time. There are those few exceptions though.

Rolling off of my bed, I landed with an ungraceful thump onto the ground. I stood up the walked into my newly reorganized closet and got my running clothes and shoes. After I had changed I got my Ipod and put on some angry girl music, because that's just the mood I'm in, then went running out the door. I really do love running its so freeing and its one of those sports where you don't need other people to actually have a good time. I ran through the neighbor hood a little bit reacquainting myself with the streets and people in the houses. Then I decided to kick it up a notch, because i still was pretty confused about the incident at the party, and started to do a much faster run into the woods in the direction that i hoped would eventually led to the beach.

After about 20 minutes I realized that the incline was much steeper then before and that informant of me was a very large rocky hill, so of course I decided to run up it. Man was it worth it, at the top there was this huge cliff the jutted out from the side of the rock leaving you hanging out over the water when you sit on the ledge. Which is exactly what I did, for a very long time, for so long that the sky was starting to become a darker gray then before. I Knew that I should try go home before dark and that I didn't want to fall down the mountain in the dark.

Just as I was standing up I heard a noise, something was in the woods, and sat back down not wanting to head back into the woods where the noise had come from. With my feet still dangling off the edge I turned my entire upper body to face the woods looking for the source of the noise. After a few more seconds of scanning the trees, I decided that it was nothing and relaxed turning back to face the ocean. That was least until I heard some one say "hello" in a quite voice

I turned back around startled only to see the same guy that had gone running out of the party, the reason that I was up here. He slowly walked over and sat down next to me. I decided that I would just ignore him, what else do you do to over-eger strangers? But it was really hard to ignore him, he was staring at me and it was really weird because the stare wasn't creepy at all. It also didn't help that he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and I could see his just how muscular he was. After about 5 minutes of just sitting there i couldn't stand it any more I turned to look at him, really look at him, he seemed familiar so I asked " do I know you?". I didn't ask it in a rude way but more of an honest question, still looking at him intently, he was very good looking.

The guy faked being hurt and put his hands over his heart saying "oh Meg you wounded me. Man I was really hoping things could be different this time around, but if that's not how you want it to be then we can start arguing over what color the sky is." he gave me a amazing smile showing off all his teeth making his face light up and look a lot younger.

Thanks the smile the name for the face finally came back "Embry is that you?"

He smiled again then said, " I knew you'd get it eventually"

I laughed then said " so are we starting new with a clean slate or does you leaving the party early and hurting my feelings oh so much, put us back at where we were 3 years ago?" I said the part about my feelings being hurt sarcastically but he really had hurt my feelings, He left the party after just looking at me that is kind of insulting.

The smile left his face when I had mentioned him leaving the party and he look ashamed almost then said " sorry about that something came up and we had to leave in a hurry" Embry looked me strait in the eyes with the same look that he had given me at the party then said " I really am sorry about it, so where does that put us?" He said "back at mutual enemies?"

I smiled and then pretended to think really hard tapping my chin. After a few moments is said, " Well we can't just forget all that had happened can we? I know it was a while ago but still...." i couldn't think of a way to say what i was thinking, all those times that we hard argued yes it had been fun at first but some pretty hurtful things had been said and done. I really wanted to forget it all but I also still found some strange joy in to torturing Embry. I could see by the look on his face that he really wanted to put it all be hind us and just start new. After a few more seconds in thought i said, " I guess we should at least try to get along"

"so what does that mean?" he said looking nervous at what i might be implying

"It means that we try not to start arguments just for the hell of it and we try our best to get along. I'm mean we are almost adults we shouldn't bicker like children. Right?"

He look disappointed at my statement "does that mean no arguing at all?" he looked like such a said puppy when he said it that i had to laugh.

"Not necessarily but let's just try not to fight, at least for now. Kay?"

Embry seemed really relived by what I said, I had no idea why he would be so happy that I want us to try to get along but hey I know the guys got issues. He said "Ok that works, try to get along with one another, attempt to be friends, ok i can deal with that." he paused for a second then asked "so what's it like to be back?"

Now he was just trying to start a conversation I could tell and right now I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. I knew that i had to at least try to be nice to him, so I said "its a lot different then it used to be, to start off with sense when are all the guys in La Push so huge? " I waved my hand over at him to gesture that I meant the size of him.

He laughed at my comment then said " your right a lot of things have changed, including the size of a lot of the guys on the rez. But you get used to the size of every one, eventually" He smiled at me and was still looking at me with that intense look, I really have no other way to describe the way that he looked at me, It was like he was looking into my sole and finding out every thing there was to know about me just by looking at me. It was like I was an open book with the most interesting story he had ever read and he just couldn't stop reading even if he wanted to. It was really strange, but in some weird way I almost liked the looks he gave me. They made me feel special for once, and not some peace of trash that no one wanted, it was a good feeling

The way we were just sitting there having a conversation just like old friends was really nice. It wasn't even that hard to keep it going, and i found a strange pleasure in making Embry laugh. He continued to give me the looks, which were starting to make me uncomfortable so I asked, "what else is new?"

He was about to answer me when a loud howl of a wolf cut us off; it sounded really close by. He looked at me with a desperate expression then said; "I really have to go good seeing you again Meg. I'll talk to you later right?"

When he had asked if he would see me later, with the most desperate look like he needed to see me later, i couldn't say no because in truth i wanted to see him again too. So i said " I'll see you around," and looking a little bit mollified he sprinted off into the woods way to fast for some one his size. Once he was out of sight i said to myself "it was nice seeing you too."

After Embry left the cliff lost it magic and it no longer seemed special like Embry had taken all the magic of this place with him. Seeing how there really was no reason to stay I left the cliff and attempted to make my way home. That is a little easier said then done. Inside the forest was a lot darker then it had been out on the cliff. The temperature seemed to be dropping by the minute, so by the time I was wet from the ever-present rain and cold. Not to mention hungry and anxious, I have no idea why I was anxious but I had butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't explain why. As soon as I ran through the door of my house I went strait to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower, the chill from the rain would not go away, then went right to bed.

Today had been way to long for my liking. The issue that I had with trying to go to bed is that I kept seeing image in my head of the guy, who I from the moment I saw him, I couldn't stop thinking him. The longer I lay in my bed the more I thought about Embry, and all the times that I had ever been mean to him. Two hours after lying in bed I replayed the last fight that Embry Call and me had ever had. It was the day that my mom had told me we were leaving; I had never gotten the chance to say I was sorry. It was the epic fight were we had been disagreeing in the class room, then argued out side in the school yard, and lastly turned into a full on screaming match. It was during this screaming match that I had called Embry a basterd, and once it was out of my mouth was when I remembered that it was true.

Ok so there it is I really hope you liked it, cause it was not easy to write. The truth is that I really didn't put too much time into this chapter cause I was working on the next one, which will be from Embry point of view. Hope you enjoyed it so now review PLEASE. It would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Family

**Ok so here is chapter 4 sorry it took so long to update but i only got 3 reviews on the last chapter and i wanted to make sure that this chapter was better then the last. I really like this chapter it was really fun to write, and its finally in Embry's point of view, just like you asked for :-)**

Embry's point of view

Sitting on the cliff next to my angel- the most beautiful person ever, the perfect person for me, my other half, my imprint- I was really enjoying my self. I could hear her heart beat and how it spend up every time I would smile at her. I could smell her sent every time the wind would pick up whipping her hair around in its ponytail. I was hopelessly in love with this girl, I would do any thing for her, and she only wanted to be friends, if that. Sitting there on that cliff it took all my self control to not just tell her that I was in love her, to not tell her what i really was, to not tell her that she was my perfect mate, my other half. I wanted so bad to kiss her, to hold her and the scary part was that if I did hug her, hold her, or even kiss her there was no way she could stop me. But I couldn't tell her, I couldn't even touch her, I knew it was much too soon. This girl was the most important thing to me in the world and I was terrified that if I were to tell her every thing she would run screaming from her seat on the rock. If i was to lose her I...I didn't even want to think about that it was just way too painful.

When Megan had told me that were could be friends, in a sense, I felt like that if i was to jump off the cliff I would be able to sore up into the sky. It was really enjoyable sitting there on the cliff with the sun set, almost romantic; we were getting along for the first time that I could ever remember. It was fun; at least until I heard the noise I had really hoped I would not hear a wolf howl. At that point I knew that it was time for me to go it was a horrible feeling being a way from this girl, she was like my oxygen, but I knew that it was my duty to the pack to go and help my brothers. So instead I got up careful not to startle her then said, "I really have to go good seeing you again Meg. I'll talk to you later right?" The desperation was evident in my voice even I could hear it, it would have been embarrassing if i didn't need to see her again soon.

It made me feel a whole lot better when Meg said in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, "yeah I'll see you around I guess". Knowing that if i didn't leave now I would never be able to leave, that I would just sit back down next to this amazing girl and ignore my families needs. So I ran out into the woods at as normal pace as I could do, I was shaking hurriedly as I stripped down the second that i was out of her sight.

I did hear her mumble "it was nice seeing you too." but it seemed like she had mumbled it to herself and not me. The only reason that I had heard her was my heightened sense. Once I was stripped down I tied my clothing around the band on my ankle and a second later I was a wolf and could hear the voice of my brothers in my head; of course they all groaned the second I phased.

_Oh come on can't you think of any thing else? _Thought Brady he's one of the youngest, hardly even a teenager and yet here he is fight blood suckers like the rest of us.

_Hey you might not like this but i sure do i love this whole wolf thing...well except hearing your thoughts Embry. We can see the way you look at her we don't need to hear the way you think about her. _That had been Collin the other young wolf

_Oh great another love sick puppy _that was of course Leah, when we were younger I actually used to think that she was pretty, but ever sense what happened with-

_Enough Embry no more_ Sam commanded

_Sorry _and that was the signal for all of us to shut up and listen to what Sam had to say

_Ok we are all here because there are more blood suckers in the area, and it seems like they plan on not just passing through, it would appear that they plan on hunting here for a while. It seems that way because their sent is all over the south side of the trail, I think that they are poising as back packers but I'm not sure. We are going to have to double up on the patrols just as a precaution just in case. _

When Sam finished his little speech every one in the pack moaned. We hardly got enough sleep as it is, and a double shift meant that we would be working on even less sleep than before. It would be even harder for me, because of my mom; she was continually grounding me for sneaking out but its not like she could keep me in. I had to do my part to help my other family, my mom had never even been that much of a mom anyways when I was younger. She was one of those people that doesn't give a crap until she has a reason to. So when I used to fight all the time I was always getting her attention maybe that's why I did it. Maybe that's why I'm so screwed up. My mom cares now though, back in those days she could keep me in, but now a days there is nothing really that can stop me from leaving. I think the reason that my mom started caring recently was that she thought she lost something or me she thinks I'm in a gang. Before the whole werewolf thing I could come and go in the house when ever I wanted but now that I can change into a wolf and need to be able to come and go, she sets up rules and restrictions, the best part is that she has no idea that I can explode into a horse sized wolf. Man I would love to see her face. Not that it would make living at home any easier.

_Thanks for the life story Embry but I think we need to get a move on it _growled Leah, she hates the fact that she's the only female and that every one in the pack hates her and there in nothing that either party can do to fix it. It's not our fault that she's so annoying but what happened between Sam and her isn't her fault either.

Patrols can be fun depending on who you patrol with if your with, if your with Jake and Seth you will get you ear chatted off so its good to patrol with them when you don't feel like talking. My favorite to patrol with is Jake and Quill the three of us have been friend's way before we were all part of the pack. The worst patrol group is to be with someone who has imprinted and is involved with their imprint because then it's not so fun because that's all they think, about their imprint. Even Quill is getting harder to patrol with because all he thinks about is TV show theme songs based for little kids.

Its even worse when the whole pack patrols together and we can hear all 16 thoughts at the same time and no one wants to shut up. It really gives you a headache after a while. So I'm sure you can guess that the patrol that night was not fun, the only thing that got me through it with out hurting some one, was the thought of Megan and that I was doing this to make sure she is safe. As you can guess the guys didn't like that much, but hey we are family we're supposed to piss each other off at times.

That night when I got home from patrol I climbed up the side of my house and into my room. I can only avoid so much trouble by not going in the front door, but hey every bit counts when you're in for life. When I was in my room I walked silently down the hall into my moms room to turn off the light that I know she left on when she was waiting for me. It's kind of like a routine almost. She knows I sneak out and waits up for me to come home so that she can yell at me, and then I come home to find her asleep. The next morning I'm still asleep when she leaves for work, and she is yet to wake me up to yell at me.

When I finally did get to bed and ended the longest and best day of my life, I dreamt only of the person who was my new reason for living. In my dream I had told Megan the truth about what I really was. Of course she freaked out big time and then ran way. In my dream I followed her into the woods and all the way to the cliffs was we had sat this afternoon. When I finally reached the cliffs I found Megan in the hands of some blood-sucking demon and he has his mouth to her neck when I had gotten there. Upon seeing me the bloodsucker grabs Megan then jumps of the cliff, I can hear her screams all the way down until they hit the water. I look over the cliff and there is the love of my life, my other half, my sole mate, with her head at an unnatural angle under water. The bloodsucker is swimming away with my dead imprint in his arms.

**Sorry it's so short but i have to save some stuff for the next chapters. Ok so at this point i know what i want to happen with the story but i need some ideas to help fill what is the skeleton of my story. I have the next chapter written but after that I'm stumped. So if you have any ideas at all it would be greatly appreciated. Also the more reviews i get the faster the next chapter will be posted. Plus i really love hearing what people think about the story, so please review, it's really apprenticed**


	5. Kidnapping

**thank you to those three amazing people who reviewed on the last chapter this one is for you. **

**Also I own nothing**

Kim's point of view

With Megan back in town I knew it would be hard to hid the town secret from her, so imagine my joy when I found out that keeping the secret was no longer going to be a problem. When Embry imprinted on Meg I could not have been happier for many reasons really. For the first reason I suck when it comes to keeping secrets I really do. Like this one time I ran my neighbors cat over with my car right after I had gotten my license and the owner of the cat are the grouchiest old people you will ever meet who of course would press charges. So when my parents asked me if I knew anything about the damn cat I told them the truth. If I can't even keep my own secrets imagine how hard it would have been to keep a tribal secret. Yeah I could just see the bad ending before it even started. But now there is no need to worry.

Another reason that I'm so happy that Embry had imprinted is that Embry is a great guy who totally deserves some amazing girl, but he also needs some one to keep him in check. I believe that Megan really is the perfect person for him. The last reason that, I can think of at the moment, I am completely over whelmed with joy at the imprint is that Megan is my best friend and as much as I love her she really does need some one besides me to keep her at bay. A lot of the time Megan can be a whirlwind of fun and excitement but she can also be extremely hard to deal with a lot of the time. Ok so that makes me sound like some back stabbing bitch, which I'm not. It's just that Megan is a handful and I'm really glad that Embry will be there to take care of her. Cause that's what Megan needs some one to take care of her and love her just as much as she loves them.

Megan and Embry seem like the perfect pair, they really do. If only I had realized this before she moved away then maybe those two would be on better terms. I have always wondered if there was more to those arguments that Megan and Embry used to have. I've wondered if perhaps they were covering up their feelings for one another by arguing. At the time it seemed completely ridiculous but now that is Embry has imprinted on her it makes me wonder if they really did have feelings that they didn't even know about themselves.

I worry about those two a lot and I worry that they will both be to thick headed to even realize what they feel, or to at least admit what they feel. I think it's an amazing thing, imprinting, it makes it so that I no longer have to worry about finding the perfect person for me. At times I used to worry that Jared would just stop loving me and just walk out my door. But as time has gone by I realized that imprinting is stronger then love, it's like a force of gravity that pushes to people together. Ok now I sound like some philosopher or something which I'm not its just that all my dreams have come true and its opened my eyes.

I was very rudely interrupted in my thinking by my parents coming home. Along with them was my little brother, some times I wonder if he will face that same fate as so many other guys on the reservation. The moment that they came in the door I knew something was wrong. both my parents had a grim expression and my normally obnoxious brother was quite. Mom walked in the door and said, " Kim, honey, do you remember old lady Kismet?" I nodded my head of course I did she was the one with the stupid cat, and she was the one who made it so my parents wouldn't let me use my license until six months after I had gotten it. I really hated that woman her and her dead husband, I think it was his evilness that killed him. After I nodded my mom said, "well she's missing, there's no trace of her at all, no note or anything. The police think that she was kidnapped, though they have no idea why".

This put me in shock and made me feel the heavy weight of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I had wished badly for the old pain in the butt bad but i hadn't realized that something would come of it. I knew that Jared and the rest of the pack were probably out working on finding the old witch right now. That would explain why I had been completely alone all day. A little worried I asked, " are the police working on it?"

My mom nodded her head and then walked into the kitchen and started working on dinner. I could tell she was worried, she was shaking all over and she wasn't really paying any attention to what she was doing. My little brother ran up to me and said, "hey Kim isn't this cool we never get any excitement around here, and now we have a real live mystery. Isn't that cool?"

I didn't think it was cool at all but leave it to a twelve year old to think that the disappearance of some one he knew to be cool. I didn't say anything to him but "respect the missing, ok? Its not nice to talk about them in such a selfish way." I know the saying is respecting the dead but hey he didn't know that.

Tommy stuck his tongue out at me before running up the stairs. I watched him go and then went into the TV room to talk to dad. I asked him " what do the police think the odds of her coming back are?"

My dad muted the news he was watching then turned to look at me and said "Honey I really don't know. The police think the chances are looking pretty bad though, that old lady had nothing worth kidnapping her over. Plus she has no family or even friends who would be willing to pay a ransom on her. Her chances of coming back just aren't looking too good."

The rest of the evening went by in a blur, and before I knew it was time to go to bed. Nighttime is my favorite time; the dark is peaceful and calming but mostly because night is when I get to see Jared. Almost every night sense I excepted what Jared was He has snuck through my window and slept with me in my bed. Not like that its completely innocent, I mean my parents and little brother are right down the hall, well its innocent in the sense that we aren't having sex but actually going to sleep in the same bed. I love the way Jared makes me feel happy and safe, I love the way that he always keeps me warm, but really I love Jared so I'm going to love anything about him.

Once it was a reasonable time to go to bed I went strait up stairs. I did my normal routine taking way more time then most people to brush my teeth and always picking out pajamas that were something my parents would most certainly not let me wear if they knew that any one would see me in them. Once I was completely ready I got into bed to wait, and wait and wait. So apparently my boyfriend didn't have the decency to tell me that he was no coming over. I think I fell asleep some time around one in the morning. I can't remember what I was dreaming about, but I do remember that it was getting really good. That was until I heard a noise that woke me up. The first thing I looked at was the clock, which said that it was now three a.m. You know that feeling when you know someone is watching you? Yeah well I had that feeling. I slowly got out of bed the crept over to my window. Looking across the lawn I saw a shadow of some gigantic animal. I knew that it was one of the pack, most likely Jared so I walked away from my window and climb back into my bed. Some people need more sleep then others, if he wants to apologize then he could do it as a human in the morning. I went back to sleep thinking about the ways that Jared and I would make up tomorrow.

_Tap.... Tap...tap...tap...tap tap TAP TAP TAP. _

I groaned and slowly woke up from my deep sleep filled with wonderful dreams because of some very rude taping on my window. I walked over to my window slowly still trying to get my sleepy eyes to adjust to the darkness. When I could finally see what was going on I saw Jared kneeling right out side of my window. Only normally when Jared comes over he is only slightly dirty, the person who was out side of my window was cover head to toe in mud. It looked like he was rolling around in the mud, then he jumped into a bush. He had leaves in his hair and stuck to him in various places. I opened the window and whispered " Jared what happened to you? Did you roll around in a-"

I was cut off by a very distressed Jared hugging me muffling the rest of my question. He was breathing hard and shaking slightly, I knew something was defiantly wrong. He was muttering to me "I was so worried, I sorry I didn't come earlier but Sam needed us to continue patrolling. We have to catch it. I'm so glad that you're alright." I cut him off my pulling away from out tight embrace so that I could look him in the eye. He was really stressed out it was right there in his eyes. He needed something to help him relax so I stood up on my toes put my hand around his head trying to push it down even though I knew it was pointless. I brought my lips up to his and kissed him to show how much I had worried about him and of course how much I loved him. He grabbed me around the waist and said," Kim its not the time" I guess he saw the hurt expression on my face because he clarified by saying "we have to go to Emily's, pack some cloths and write some note to your parents. We have to go now."

I continued to look at him as if he was crazy then said, "Jared what the hell is going on?" he gave me a small shove indicating that I should start packing. I did what he had said knowing that he had my best interest in heart. I packed some cloths and put a big tee shirt over the pajamas I had on now, I didn't want any of the other guys to see me dressed like this. Once every thing was done including the note to my parents saying how Emily had called and she needed me to come over right away, I also said they could punish me when I got back. I walked over to Jared and asked him once again, "what the hell is going on?" but this time I crossed my arms and stood in a defensive position letting him know that I did not plan on moving until he told me what was happening.

This time I got an answer he took one look at me then sighed in defeated saying " you heard about Ms. Kismet right? Well we found her."

I was confused, " isn't that good though? What's with the panic then?"

Jared took a deep breath them said, "we found her body, I mean, it was mangled and sucked dry. There are blood suckers in the area and I need to know that you are safe".

Jared looked like he was going to have a panic attack any second. I hated seeing him in pain so I said " well lets go then" I could tell by the way that Jared was looking at me that there was more that he need me to do. "Ok what else is there?"

Jared smiled for the first time all night then said, " I need you to call Megan. She needs to be safe too. Embry will not leave the outside of her house and we need him when we go track and fight these monsters. If Megan was at Emily's like all the other imprints then I'm sure Embry would come with us."

I was shocked I had completely forgotten about Megan, she was an important member of the pack even if she didn't know it yet, "what do I tell her? That there is a bunch of crazed blood-sucking demons out side? And that she needs to go over the Emily's house, a person she has only met once so that the guy she used to hate can go track them down and kill them? Um yeah that won't go over so well"

Jared seemed to think about it some more then said, " well we can always get Embry to kidnap her...I'm sure he would love to do it". He had on his face the biggest smile I had seen in a really long time.

I too received a abnormal sized smile when I thought about Embry kidnapping Megan. "Ok let him do. This should be interesting." Then I garbed my backpack with my change of cloths in it and climbed onto Jared's back. He then Jumped out my window, landed on both feet two stories below were we had started, then ran off into the woods towards Emily's house with me ridding piggy back on his back.

**So there is chapter 5. Let me know what you thought, yeah see that little button its really not that hard to push it and write; loved it, or hated it, or even; it sucked what the heck is wrong with you. What ever you have to say I want to hear it so tell me by pushing that little button right there. Thank you hoped you liked it. :-)**


	6. Not Your Normal Kidnapping

**Heres chapter 6 finally I know sorry well enjoy**

**Oh and anything you recognize, not mine**

Chapter six

Megan's View

_tap tap taptaptaptaptap_

I groaned that tapping noise was getting really annoying what ever was making that noise needed to die. I turned over in my bed so my back was to the window in hopes of dulling the noise. Of course there was no hope for me being able to go back to sleep. It's now been a week sense I moved back to La Push and I have hardly gotten any sleep. Every night all I hear is the sound of a wolf howling, and its not even a full moon the stupid wolf must be greatly confused. The tapping noise continued against my window relentlessly, it would not stop. Finally giving up on sleep I rolled out of bed and walked over to the window looking for the source of the noise. Looking out my window I didn't see anything even when I opened my window letting the mild summer air come in through my window. I even leaned out the window looking for what was making the noise, not seeing anything I walked over to my closet trying to find my flashlight. I must have looked for the flashlight for at least five minutes and when I had finally found the stupid thing I turned around to head back to my window.

I jumped back in surprise when I found a half-naked Embry squatting in my windowsill. I blinked a few times just trying to make sure that I was seeing things properly, and after the fifth time of opening and closing my eyes I was sure that Embry call was actually in my window looking at me with a very amused look on his face. I walked the rest of the way to the window I looked at Embry trying to figure what the hell was going on. I motioned for him to come in, I was just too exhausted to be rude and ask questions. He jumped down from the window landing lightly on his feet. Once he was all the way in my room I closed the window to face the person who had interrupted my very important sleep. H was just standing there looking at me with a slight ting of color to his cheeks, looking down at my self I realized that I was wearing booty shorts and a tank top that was way to short and hardly covered my midriff. I too blushed and crossed my arms uncomfortably, but the staring continued I began to shift uncomfortably, I didn't mind attention but this was just not the type of attention that I wanted and not from the person that I wanted if from. Deciding that if he could stare than so could, I looked over the well-defined body that was Embry. He was only wearing a pair of cut off shorts and nothing else, this caused my to blush too.

The silence between the two of us was starting to leave uncomfortable stage and just become flat out awkward with his eyes traveling to places that they shouldn't when I finally coughed bring his eyes back up to my face. He once again blushed creating an even darker tint to his already pink cheeks. I smiled in triumph, _at least I don't completely repulse him_, and not really sure why I was happy that Embry liked the way I looked. I finally asked the question I should have asked ten minutes ago when he first showed up at my window, " Embry, what the hell are you doing here? I mean besides disturbing my sleep and staring at me when I'm only half dressed?" I smiled once again as I brought the blush back to his face.

He shifted uncomfortably then cleared his through lightly, " I um" another little cough, "need you to come with me"

I stared at him raising one eye brow in a question, " why would you need me to come with you? " I shifted again and his eyes once again travel all over my body. _I could have fun with this, _I thought.

Embry started to shift from one leg to another in an attempt to distract him self; " Do you remember Emily?"

I took a step closer to him leaving only a foot between us, "the one from the party? Yeah. But why?" I asked innocently

Embry took a step back away from me enlarging the space between us, he started twisting his hands around and his eyes were traveling around my room looking anywhere but at me. " Emily needs your help right now."

I laughed lightly taking another step closer, "now why would she need my help at this time in the morning?" I was really enjoying the effect that I was having on him.

He took another nervous step away from me putting his back up against the wall, "Um..." his eyes finally landed back on mine and he seemed to lose his train of thought. I took another step closer leaving only a few inches between us; I could feel the heat that seemed to be radiating off of him. I looked up at him but his eyes seemed to be looking down past my face. I was really enjoying the effect that I had on him in some twisted way I found it fun to torture him. The longer that I stood so closer him the stronger the impulse to close the distance between us and kiss him, crazy I know. It might have been the fact that it was 3 o'clock in the mourning and that I was functioning on one hour of sleep per-night for the past week, or it could have been that some where deep down I knew that I would enjoy it and that I wanted it as much as he seemed to. Whatever the reason I gave into the impulse, I closed the very little distance between us enjoying the look of pure shock on his face. Then I stood up on the tip of my toes and rapped my arms around the back of his neck trying to pull his head down towards mine, but his head didn't seem to budge, in the end I ended up pulling my self higher up, closer to his face. My eyes were now looking directly at his lips, they looked just so kissable I was having such a hard time to not just give in now, but first I wanted some sort of reaction out of him. I got my reaction when I finally looked strait into his eyes. His eyes were boring into mine with such intensity that I felt like he could see right into me and read me just like a book. At that point I finally just gave in and once again tried to bring his head down to mine and this time he let me. Let me just clarify something, he was the one that made the first move, ok? He kissed me first, not that I wasn't planing on doing it, but he made the move first.

In all the romance movies they are always arguing and then in the heat of the moment they start having a heated make out session that eventually leads to them waking up in bed together the next morning. Well that is nothing like what happened, when Embry first kissed me it was really sweet, but of course I was the one that had to go crazy and make it the heated make out session like the one in the movies. As soon as out lips connected my mind was no longer working right, if it had been I would have woken up and smacked Embry on the head for kissing me then I would have hit myself for encouraging him. Of course my mind wasn't working right so when our lips touched I pressed our bodies closer then they already were, I could feel the intense heat that was constantly radiating off of him. I even let him put his hands on my hips pulling me even closer. I have kissed a good amount of guys in my lifetime, but even all those kisses combined together wouldn't have even made up on millionth of my kiss with Embry. It was just so intense, I don't think we even breathed once the entire time we kissed. I ended up rapping my legs around his waist and he lifted me up and turned around so that I was the one with my back against the wall. You know how in the movies they kiss like crazy end up having sex? Well that's pretty much what we were doing with the sex part.

My hands were pulling at his hair and his hands were slowly pushing my shirt higher and higher up my stomach. I pulled my hands out of his hair and with out braking the kiss and put me hands on the waist band of his pants slowly pushing them lower then they already were. I let a moan escape my mouth as Embry pushed me even harder against the wall and I arched my back to push myself even closer. Never in my life had I ever wanted to do it with some one, but man at that moment I wanted nothing more than to go even farther with Embry then we already were. That was until Embry pulled me away from the wall so that he could pull my shirt off then slammed my back and head against the wall. This time I didn't moan in pleasure I gave a small cry of pain, that had really hurt I could feel the pain spreading from my back through out my entire body and pounding in my head, this was not good. Embry stopped the second that I cried out, realizing for the first time just how hard he slammed me against the wall and how fragile I was. He let me down slowly careful to not increase the damage that was already done. He knelt down besides me as I was lying on the ground trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of me. His hands were hovering over me carefully not sure what to do.

Embry started to muttering to him self something about how he knew something like this would happen then said to me, "Meg can you hear me?"

I nodded my head slowly checking to make sure that I could move it with out any pain, and I could with only bring the pounding back. Then I slowly trying to sit up and moaned in pain again as my back started pounding but I was able to stay sitting up. I smiled at him and said, " well that was interesting" it came out in a raspy whisper but hey at least I was able to talk at all.

Embry smiled back in relieve that I was ok in some way then looked at the small clock on my bed side table and cussed under his breath saying, " Meg we really have to go, something is going on. And I am already so late that I'm going to be in a whole lot of trouble. I need to get you to Emily's "

I glared at him, He comes barging into my room, then kisses me like I've never been kissed in my life, then injuries me, and than demands that I leave my house in the middle of the night to go to some girls house who I have only met once. Yeah I think not. I slowly got to my feet and walked over to pick up my shirt that was laying discarded the ground were Embry had thrown it.

I heard Embry let out a sharp exhale of breath as soon as I was no longer facing him. "Meg your head is bleeding," I ignored him and tried to bend over and get my shirt only to feel an intense amount of pain spread rapidly from my lower back and shoulder blades to my arms and legs. I started to feel woozy with the pain and the room was starting to spin, I knew that I was going to pass out soon if I didn't sit down. The second I started to tip Embry was there to catch me saying, "Meg I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I knew that I wouldn't be able to control my self. I even told Jared, but no they told me to get you any ways. And now I've hurt you causing you an extreme amount of pain. Oh I'm so sorry." I brought my hand to the back of my head and felt something very warm and wet touch my hand, bring it back to my face I saw that there was blood on my finger tips.

If I wasn't so out of it I would have laughed, at how Embry seemed to be panicking even though I was the one that was bleeding and about to pass out. Instead I said, "Embry I'm not dying I'm just in a lot of pain" I tried to make it sound like I really was fine but it came out more raspy, not too comforting. So I said, "Just take me to Emily's like you were told to do." at that point I didn't care what happened to me I was just waiting for the darkness to consume me completely and for the pain to go away. I felt Embry pick me up in his arms and walk some place then I felt the cool air of the out side. The last thing that I remember before I blacked out was the feeling of Embry's body heat and the feeling of him running lulling me in to the darkness completely.

**Tata there it is. So what did you think? Review and tell me I really want to know ****J**


	7. Regret and Assumptions

**OK here is chapter 7 and I updated sometime this weekend just like I said I would. I know it's hardly the weekend any more but hey it's got to count for something right. Also thank you to all those amazing people who review got a new record on the last chapter so keep it up**

**If you recognize it then I do not own it**

_I was running _

_Running as fast as I could, everything was a blur_

_The trees were rushing by so fast they could not be distinguished from one another_

_I could feel the burning in my lungs as I gasped for breath_

_I couldn't slow down as the pain became nauseating I continued on_

_Something was chasing me; there was no way I was going to let it get me_

_I saw a light ahead of me and knew that soon I would be safe_

_I broke through the thick covering of the trees and can to skidding holt_

_Me sneaker stopped just inches away from a cliff, I_

_Could see the rocks I had let loose fall over the edge, down t o the water_

_I knew this was the end, there was nothing left for me to do, and I turned to face my demise_

_I stared into the woods and out walked a creature of unimaginable beautiful, and dangers_

_I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come_

_I heard a low growl and opened my eyes _

_I saw something that I was not expecting, a gigantic wolf that was crouched close to the ground ears back_

_I knew now that my death would not longer be fast and painless_

_I would have two different creatures' fight over my body, that was when the sobs started_

_They shock my body so hard it hurt; I collapsed to the ground on my knees waiting for the pain to start_

_The wolf let out another ferrous growl and prepared to pounce_

_He launched himself off the ground and came flying towards me_

_I expected the pain to come and waited, and waited_

_I pulled my head out of my heads to see the image around me blurring _

_Everything became further and further way from me_

_I started to hear a soft voice calling to me_

_As the frightening images of before became less focused and harder to see the voice became clearer_

"Megan...come on Megan its ok."

"If you can hear me open your eyes"

The dream became only a dream as the voice brought me back to reality. It was then that the pain set in once again, my head started pounding, and the feeling in my through had not been part of the dream, almost like a fire was burning at the back of it. I tried to open my eyes, needing to leave behind the hunting blackness and bring the light in to scare away the shadows of my dreams. I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by the blaring light; I moaned and attempted to turn away. The second that I tried to move some one gently pushed me back into my original position. "Megan you need to sit still ok? I know you can hear me" I groaned once more as a response then moaned because of the pain that groaning brought to my through. Someone seemed to think it was funny that I was in pain and started to laugh. Who ever were laughing at me had a very sick sense of humor laughing at someone when they are in pain and all.

I tried once again to open my eyes and this time I was only slightly blinded by the sea bright lights. When the bright spots were completely absent form my view I could see that I was laying on a couch in an unfamiliar room. It was then that someone decided that it would be a good idea to stick their face right to in mine giving me a heart attack and causing me to let out a very painful squeak and roll of the couch with a loud thump. This caused someone to laugh at me, who ever it was was really enjoyed seeing my in pain. I sat up on the floor in looking around for the highly annoying person who made me fall on the floor, all I could see was Kim clasped on the floor next to me in a fit of hysterics. I glared at her until she had the decency to realize that I was on the floor because of her. Kim jumped to her feet and reached a hand out to me, I glared at the hand for a few seconds before excepting and getting pulled to my feet. Once standing the room began to spin and I once more felt myself falling to the floor.

I would have fallen back to the floor if not for the person who was kind enough to catch me and then seat me back on to the couch I had just tumble off of. After she made sure that I was not going to fall back over again and I was safely seated, she stood up strait and held out her hand to me, "I'm Emily, we met once before but I don't think you remember. It was at your home coming party. There were a lot of other people there so you probably don't remember the person who just served the food." she took a deep breath after her rambling then she smile at me kindly letting me know that it was ok if I didn't remember her.

I smiled back her trying to be friendly and ignore the constant throbbing that was coming form the back of my head, "I remember you. Nice to see you again", my voice came out ruff and scratchy and the talking had caused the burning to flare up once again. I put my hands to my through checking that it was not actually on fire.

I guess Emily could tell that my through hurt because she turned to Kim and said, "Kim why don't you get your friend here a glass of water? I think you have touched her enough for one day." She smiled at Kim to let her know that she was joking, Kim went to go do it any way and came back a few seconds later with a glass full of water. I smiled at her apreachatingly and took the glass from her swallowing the whole thing just a few gulps. The water smothered the fire but did not put it out to the fullest extent.

Kim smiled back at me then said, "Hey Meg I'm really sorry about scaring you earlier. I had no idea that you would be so jumpy."

I nodded my head at her telling her that I forgave her then winced when I felt a sharp pain from the back if my head. I reached my hand around to the back of my head and felt a bandage suck to the back of my head. The look on my face must have been one of confusion because Emily starts to explain," Oh I am so sorry about you head, When Embry brought you in you were passed out with a small cut on your head, it just happened to be bleeding a lot. I asked Embry what happened but he just blushed and then started to get all angry with himself and started to beg me to fix you. Once he left I bandaged up your head left you to sleep. It was only an hour ago that the screaming started, you kept screaming and screaming, I can only assume you were having a bad dream or something, because I really hope that it was not from the pain." she paused then started to bight her nails in a nervous manner. "You weren't screaming because you were in pain right? Oh my if you were Embry is going to kill me."

Everything she said just started to confuse me more, I was following her up until the part were I passed out. I remembered me and Embry making out in my room and I also remembered the gash in the back of my head caused by our seriously heated makeout session. I let out a groan and put my head in my hands saying, "how could I have been so stupid?"

I was asking the question to myself but my inner voice apparently did not feel like answering because instead I got more questions from Kim and Emily asking, "What?" in a panicked voice.

I started to shake my head in my hands trying to remember what had happened, first Embry woke me up, then we talked, and then...Oh god. I groaned again. Why did I do that? Why? I was the one that made a move on him. Great just great. Now things were going to be so awkward between us. Oh I really hoped he didn't think that meant that we were a couple. I slammed the back of my head against the couch in frustration then started to see blurred vision as the pain flared up once again.

Kim and Emily were looking at me as if I was a mad woman and I'm sure I looked the part. Kim walked over to me in a cautious manner as if I might explode of she came to close to fast. She gently put a hand on my shoulder as I was hunched over pulling at my hair in frustration to only cause the pain in my head to become worse. I was hoping that the black would come back, I didn't care if it brought back more nightmares and horror. I really didn't care as long as it would let me escape from my highly embarrassing reality I didn't care. Kim sat down next to me keeping her hand on my shoulder, and saying, "Meg its ok. What ever it is you can tell me about it, but we really need you to stop with the hair pulling you are going to reopen you cut."

I put my head up and glared at her, I'm sure she could see the look of frustration that was taking over my face. I looked at Kim reassuring smile and knew that I needed to calm down and start thinking strait. I pulled my hand out of my own hair then took a deep breath letting the pain in my through take over my frustration. Once I was calm enough to speak with out screaming I turned to Kim, "Kim I did something really, really stupid. And now I'm going to have fix it before he gets the wrong idea."

Kim just nodded her head pretending like she knew what I was talking about, even though I knew she had no idea, but that's just the amazing friend Kim is listing with out any questions asked. She said, "go on"

I smiled at her, its not like it was her fault that I was in the situation that I was in, " Kim you know how Embry brought me here last night?" she nodded her head. At that point I was going to ask why he brought me here but decided to ask that later. " Well its kind of complicated but um, " I paused not really sure how to explain what had happened last night. I mean sure I made out with Embry and sure it was the best kiss I had ever had, but I didn't know how to say that and still tell her that I know now it was a huge mistake.

Kim looked at me closely before looking me up and down she then stopped and looked closer at my shoulder. She leaned over and pulled my shirt over exposing my shoulder, she then gasped saying,"oh Meg please tell me you didn't, not with Embry." I followed her line of vision to were she was looking and saw that there was blood on my skin but not on the shirt, meaning that the blood must have fallen on me when I had no shirt on.

I blushed a bright pink knowing what Kim thought had happened, "Oh no, Oh no no no. Its not like that we didn't do that"

Kim gave me another one of her looks, "oh so you expect me to believe that you, What? Just walk around with no shirt on a normal basis? Hum? Or that what you just banged you head and that is what you regret doing? Whacking your head on something?" she took a deep breath calming down then looked at me, "Megan I'm your best friend and I need to know, did you sleep with Embry? Is that what you are so mad at your self for doing?" she must have taken my silence for a yes, even though in truth it was just my inability to think of something to say. " Megan I'm really glade that you like Embry and all and I know that you guys will make a great couple but did you really have to get together like that?"

The whole time Kim was talking I had kept quite thinking of something to say, and once Kim was done talking I let it all loose, "Ok first off I did not and nor do I ever plan on having sex with Embry Call, Ok? Secondly last night I was sleeping in a tank top that did not cover any part of my shoulder," I did not mention the fact that when I started bleeding I had not been wearing a shirt just like she had thought. "Thirdly I completely regret even kissing the guy in the first place. I have been trying so hard to be nice to him and now it I am going to have to ignore him all because of my own stupid none existent self control."

Kim having been my friend for a very long time was used to my little out bursts and smiled in relief when I was finished, "So all you guys did was kiss?"

I smiled back at her glade that she was not mad at me for my outburst, "Kim I give you my word that all we did kiss"

I would have hugged Kim like we always do after a disagreement except for at the time I had felt a warm arm rap around my waist and pull me closer to an extremely warm body. Embry then said, "Meg I would hardly call that just kissing."

I turned around to glare at him, he had no right to hold me like we were together, us kissing does not make us a couple. Embry smiled at my glare, his smile just was making me even more infuriated, I wanted so mad to just smack that big goofy smile right off his face. It was apparent that he was not going to be letting go of me any time soon so I grabbed his hand that was still around my waist and said, "Embry we need to talk" with that I tried to turn around and walk away but I was still restrained by him, "Now" Embry let go of me but grabbed my hand and followed me.

I walked outside pulling him with me once we were through the doors I closed them just to make sure that Kim would not be eavesdropping on our privet conversation then said, "Embry about last night..."

**There you go so tell me what you thought, by the way one of my longest chapters because some people told me how short the other one was so I made this one longer, aren't you just so proud. So review tell me what you thought, have any questions? Tell me I absolutely love hearing from you guys:)**


	8. Running in the Rain

**Hey is Chapter 8 sorry for the long wait, I know there is no excuse but I'm going to give them any ways I had exams and I had a tone of practice not to mention I'm now working so sorry for the long wait hope you enjoy this chapter because it took me ALOT of tries to finally come up with it. Enjoy**

**You recognize it then I don't own it.**

I sat on my bed with my legs resting against my wall looking up at my ceiling. I was thinking, thinking about all the stupid things that I had done in my life. Sadly the list was surpassingly long, on the list were the people who I had made out with and of course all the stupid things that I had ever said. At the time the thing that was on the top of my list, the thing that was the reason I lay there thinking, was Embry Call. I just couldn't figure him out, when I had told him that I regretted what had happened last night he didn't look surpassed, almost as if he had thought that I wouldn't want him to be near me. I could hardly be even with in the same room as the guy with out wanting to say something nasty to him. Why I would like him acting like we were a couple was beyond me.

I could hear my dad talking on the phone downstairs talking to some lady that he had been go out with in forks, every so often I could hear him laugh at something she had said on the other side of the line. I shifted my position so that my head was now hanging off the bed with my feet still up against the wall. I let out a long exaggerated sigh, and then went back to my thoughts. Was I really being so evil to tell Embry the truth? I had always been told that you should tell people the truth, but apparently not so much when it devastates the person hearing the truth. For as long as I had known Embry he had always been one to be loud and obnoxious but he had also been considerate of others, well except for me. I paused in my thoughts; there was no way I was going down that road in to memory lane. If I were to remember the past then all remorse that I had for telling the truth to Embry would be gone and for some strange reason I felt that I should feel remorseful for what I had done to the guy. After I had finished explaining myself he had run off and into the woods, shaking as he went. The shaking was different then the shakes of someone sobbing so I knew that he did not run off crying, no it almost looked as if he had been shaking in anger. That of course only confused me more, my life was way too confusing.

Bringing up the confusion released another sigh from me, what type of person does not feel free to think what they want? I was limiting my train of thought keeping it away from the hard to understand parts of it. Only people who are uncomfortable with their actions are uncomfortable with their thoughts, I guess I was that type of person. Not something that I am proud of, to say the least, but hey at least I was willing to admit it at all. I heard my dad hang up the phone and then walk up the stairs a few seconds later there was a knock at my door, with out waiting for an answer my dad walked in and sat down at my desk chair. I love my dad I really do but when he tries to act all cool and have a father daughter heart to heart its just plain annoying. I sat up and looked at my dad waiting for him to ask me what was the madder with me, at least he tries to care. Imagine my surprise when the next words out of my dad's mouth were not, "is everything ok?" but instead, "Janice is coming over for dinner tonight, ok? So I want you to put on some decent cloths and help me make dinner."

I just sat there on the edge of my bed staring at him, I think my mouth was slightly ajar. That was most defiantly not what I expected. My dad did not interpret my face as a 'what the heck look' but as a 'what?' look because he started to explain that Janice was the lady that he had been seeing in forks and he had thought that it was time that she meet his only daughter. I just sat there trying to interpret what was going on, that day had been one of the longest of my life and it seemed that it was only going to get longer and more painful. My dad eventually left my room after giving me a satisfied look that said he was happy with his explanation of the situation.

I flopped back down on my bed with my arms spread out around me and let out a groan. At that point I was so frustrated, it really had been the longest day of my life. First off I had been woken up at a natural hour that morning, and then I got knocked out during the best kiss of my life. And then I woke up in a house of some girl that I had only met once, and then, yeah that's right its not even over yet, Embry comes back into the picture and acts as though we had been going out for ever even though I can hardly stand the guy. Then I told the guy, who had given me the best kiss ever and I think the best moment in my life so far, the truth about how I really didn't like him at all and that I knew the kiss which was the best kiss ever, (not that I told him that) was a mistake. In saying this I broke the guy's heart and made him run off into the woods shaking so hard he was practically vibrating. Then after braking a heart I came back to my house and have been sulking in my own thoughts which just makes the day go that much slower. I let out a grunt of frustration and banged my head back into my mattress in frustration, that of course brought back the throbbing which had been absent sense this morning. Officially not only the longest day ever but one of the worst too.

I could hear my dad humming a song to him self down stairs and I could smell the spaghetti sauce that he was heating up, my dad can not cook to save his life. Deciding that I was not going to waste the rest of the day sulking and that I should just do what my dad asked and go down stairs and help. I made my way down stairs checking that it was not on fire and every thing was still together, like I said my dad is a horrible cook. I walked down the hallway carefully inhaling deep breaths through my nose trying to smell if any thing was on fire or burning. I peeked around the corner and into the kitchen, seeing that the coast was clear I walked the rest of the way into the kitchen saying, "wow dad I'm impressed"

My dad turned around to look at me and handed me a spoon that he had been using to stir the noodles in a pot on the oven saying, "well thanks here you stir I'm going to go change" and he walked out leaving me alone in a kitchen full of half cooked food. As if for an after thought my dad stuck his head back into the kitchen to say, "it was only a madder of time before I burned something anyways." and then he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. I continued to dinner that my dad had attempted to start. I have to say that I was impressed by the amount of work that my dad was putting into the meal, he had flowers in a vase on the table not to mention that he was making the meal. Most of the time he would just buy some precooked meal from the store.

Once the spaghetti sauce was heated up and pored over the noodles along with the bread being cut and put onto a plate I sat in one of the chairs and the table put my head in my head feeling depressed for some unknown reason. It was then that my dad came down stairs looking very impressive in his dress shirt and pants "hey dad I didn't even know you owned anything nice."

My dad gave me a look then said, "Meg go get dressed, wear something nice, a dress at least, ok?" I gave my dad the look right back and then walked out of the kitchen and up into my room. I hate getting dressed up; I really do its just one of those things that I hate doing. I would rather wear a nice pair of running shorts over a skirt any day. I walked into my room and closed the door with a little too much force then stomped over to my closet, looking through my choices. I settled on my purple dress that was slightly short and was a little to sexy to wear for a family dinner, just because I don't like to dress up doesn't mean that I don't own any dresses. My friends back in Chicago used to enjoy making my buy dresses that they said made me look like a model they used to say that if I owned enough dresses I would feel the need to wear one someday. Putting on the dress I looked in the mirror and was happy to see that the dress really did make me look like a slut, hey my dad was the one making me dress up might as well piss him off in doing what he said too.

I even put on my only pair of high healed shoes and then slowly made my way down stairs trying my best to not fall. I made my way to the kitchen unable to wait to see my dads reaction as I walked in I saw my dad turn to look at me. It was really quite enjoyable to see the different emotions pass across his face, he ended of course with anger which just made me all the more happy. My dad opened his mouth to say something which I can only guess was 'go change' but he was cut off by the door bell being rung.

I smiled at my dad smartly then walked as gracefully as I could in heals to the door. On the other side was a middle-aged woman with blond hair and such fair skin it was almost see through. She smiled at me when the door first opened and then looked me up and down and her smile slowly turned to a frown, I once more smiled at her in triumph. Before I had a chance to give this women an even worse first impression of myself my dad came rushing to the door glared at me and then turned to smile at he girlfriend?

My dad garbed her hand and pulled her inside the house giving her a peck on the check before turning to face me once again but this time he introduced us, "Janice this is my daughter Megan, Megan this is Janice" Janice gave me one more look over before pasting on a fake smile and started talking to my dad ignoring me. They walked into the kitchen with me trailing behind them at a sloth like pace.

Dinner was awful just torture, they kept touching each other and acting like two teenagers.... Almost as bad as Jared and Kim...Ok defiantly not as bad as those two but hey they were showing plenty of affection towards one another while I was there. It was enough to make me want to puke. My dad being the wonderful person that he is saved the worst part of the night for last, well it was only worst to me. When the ice-cream was being served my dad garbed Janice's hand and looks at her for a few seconds she then nods her head and she gives me her first true smile of the night. My dad turned to face me and then said, "Megan," that was followed by a stern look before he continued, "Janice and I have decided that it was about time that me both settle down, again" I could feel my heart beat speed up dreading what I knew was to come. He continued after one more look at Janice, "we have decided that we are going to get married."

It was after that statement that I felt as though my heart had stopped I couldn't breath, my world was closing in around me, suffocating me. I must have sat there looking like and idiot trying to not start hyperventilating, and all I could think about was that this was the last place I had to live. La Push was it, my mom had kicked me out and now my dad was on the verge of doing so, if my dad was to decide he needed time to be with Janice and have no me, I would have to move again but this time I had no where to move. As this all came crashing down on me I jumped up from the table causing the chair to screech back and fall over. I needed to get out of the house it too was suffocating me I needed fresh air. My dad sent me a worried look so I said, "Excuse me" and then sprinted out of the house. I just started running my heals were clacking on the road as I ran. The rain was falling down hard and I was not sure it the water running down my face was from the rain or if it was from my tears. I had no idea where I was going all I knew was that I needed to get away form that house and burn off the anguish that was burning inside me. I don't know for how long or how far I ran but I some how ended up in the woods with no shoes on, having discarded them on one of the first streets I had run down.

It was in the clearing of the woods that I finally stopped running collapsing onto the ground letting the sobs take over, and rake through my body as I lay in the mud and the rain. I cried for along time I think it was the longest I had ever cried at that point, when the tears finally stopped coming the anger took over. It was as if all sadness had disappeared from my body leaving only pure raw anger left. I was furious why should I be the one passed around when some one no longer needs me, why should I let my dad force me to move once again? I started to punch tree in anger, throwing in a few kicks I learned during some self-defense classes I once took. By the time I was done with the tree my knuckles were bloody and raw and my legs were covered in scratches and bruises. I looked down at my self and became ashamed of what I had done to my self, I couldn't stand to see the blood that was slowly dripping off my hand and onto the ground and I couldn't even look down at my legs covered in bruises and cuts. My dress had ripped during my run leaving two slits up each let exposing my hip it was also soaked all the way through sticking to my body like a second skin. My hair had partially come out of its ponytail and I had bits of hair plastered to my face. My feet were covered in mud and blood from running on the streets and gravel with no shoes on I tried to walk but every step was agony, maybe I deserved to be tortured? Maybe I was supposed to be miserable all the time, I speed up my pace bring the pain to increasing hights. Maybe I had done something wrong in a past life to deserve such an awful life this time around, I started to run. I was always running I never seemed to stop, I ran from Chicago, I ran from Embry, and I ran from my dad.

Broke through the forest and back onto the streets, seeing a very familiar house I made up my mind right then and there, I was in need of help and I knew it. So it was with my new decision that I walked the rest of the way up the steps and started to pound my fist against the door in a furry, like I used to back when I was a little kid. I didn't stop pounding even when my scabbed over knuckles cracked open and started bleeding, I was so out of reality by that point I didn't even stop pounding when the door was open and I had started pounding on someone's chest. I looked up into the face of my victim only to see the face of one of the last people I wanted to see and one of the last people I would expect to see at Kim's house. The second I realized that it was Emby I broke into sobs again but this time I wasn't really sure why. Embry stood there in shock while I sobbed into his shirt before he put his arms around he and pulled me into a hug it was there that I stayed sobbing and bleeding until Kim finally came to the door to see what the commotion was. She took one look at me and pulled me out of Embry's arms with more force then I would think necessary she then sat me down on the couch put a blanket around my shoulder and went to the kitchen to make me some hot chocolate. She came back a few seconds later with two very full mugs of hot chocolate one of which she handed to me and then sat down on the coffee table across from me with the other cup in hand. She sat there sipping her hot chocolate waiting for me to start, I just sat there soaking her couch with my wet destroyed dress sniffling into my hot chocolate trying to get my emotions in check before I started to talk.

Once I was clam enough to stop the shaking of my very muddy and bloody hands I let out a deep breath and attempted to tell Kim what was wrong. "My dad invited his girl friend over tonight for dinner" I took in a shaky breath, "I had thought that it was going to be just another no fun family dinner, but, but" at that point the sobs had returned and made speech impossible. I knew that I had no reason to be upset enough to be acting the way I was but I really couldn't help it, the tears kept falling and the sobs continued to rake my body.

Kim got up off the table and came to sit next to me and hugged me letting know that she was there for me, reminding me that I had her support me through what ever it was that I was going though. That is what I love about Kim she is there for you no madder what, plus she just excepts stuff with out question. I leaned my head back onto her shoulder and just cried. I have no idea how long we sat there together but eventually Jared came in with Embry to see if everything was alright. The moment that Embry saw that I was still in distress he pull me out of Kim's arms and into his own arms. Weirdly enough it was there in Embry's arms that I felt for the first time that night I felt safe and loved, finally after hours of tears and stress it fell asleep listening to the sound of Embry's even breathing ending the longest day of my life.

**So there is chapter 8, tell me what you thought I really do like this chapter. Did you know that this chapter has the most words so far, I know that doesn't make up for the wait but its something. Ok review and tell me what you thought love to hear form you. If I get 7 or more reviews for the chapter I promise to update this weekend if not then I'll try to update next week but no promises. So REVIEW please.**


	9. Different Point of View

**So I'm really sorry for the long wait. I know it's been about 5 or 6 months but Life is Life and stuff has gotten in the way. So thank you for every one who reviewed on the last chapter and everyone who has added this story to their alert. Now Enjoy ****J**

Chapter 9

Embry's POV

I sighed and once again averted my eyes from what was happening next to me. I tried my best to tune back into what ever movie it was that was on the TV but my mind was having a very hard time concentrating at the time. It seemed that every thing out side of my memories was no longer interesting enough to hold me attention for any period of time beyond a few seconds.

It was as I sat in Kim's living room wondering why the hell I was even there watching some sappy movie with the two love birds when I had no idea what was even going on in the movie. As I sat there I let my mind wander and I began to think about everything that had happened with in the last 24 hours. I relived the night before in my mind over and over again so many times already that the guys had started making fun of me it. They had then got this idea stuck in my head that she felt the same way about me that I felt about her. Imprinting has made it so that I am far more in love with Megan then any person in my position should be. It had also made it so that I knew Megan didn't feel the same way about me, too bad the guys didn't see it that way.

Earlier that morning when we had been running our patrols around the reservation the rest of the pack was getting into my head convincing me that Megan felt the same way I did. They also convinced me that I should go for it and openly show my affection for her seeing how we were already into the physical part of our relationship. Man I was an idiot listening to those guys. They were way off as it turns out Megan did not want anything to do with me at all. As we stood on Sam's porch to talk she literally tore my heart out and then apologies for the pain I was in as she left me gasping for air. Ok it didn't exactly go down like that I ended up running off into the woods before I phased in front of her, but that's what it felt like at least. I knew that what had happened was all my fault but she was just so perfect and I was so drawn to her in many ways, it was really hard not to be near her and when I was close to her it was never close enough.

I sighed and shifted my position once more before getting up out of my seat and mumbling something about getting a drink. I walk slowly into the kitchen trying to prolong the time I was out of the room knowing that the second after I left Kim and Jared would start making out at a level that I did not need to see in person having already seen it through Jared's memory. The kitchen in Kim's house was small but nice with all the necessities for cooking and what not; I walked over the cabinet to get a glass and then went over to the fridge for a drink. It was then that I paused, there was this picture on the door of the fridge of Kim and Jared but right below it was a picture of Megan and Kim a few years ago sitting at the beach laughing. It was one of those pictures that seem to have captured the perfect day that one hopes to remember for the rest of their lives. In the picture both girls had huge smiles on their face, I hadn't seen Megan smile like that the whole time she had been back. I knew that it shouldn't bug me but the fact that Megan was obviously not happy bothered me to an unhealthy level.

With my drink in hand and brand new thoughts to occupy the rest of the movie I made my way back into the room with the TV. Right before I rounded the corner into the room I put my hand over my eyes and took the last step into the room saying, "I'm back now. So if you two could kindly separate now that would be a good way to save my eyes from being ruined for life". After a few seconds had passed I took my hand off my face to see a very disgruntled Kim fixing her shirt and Jared with a huge smile on his face and his arm relaxing over the back of the couch looking completely relaxed.

I was sitting in Kim's living room watching a movie with Kim and Jared when someone began to pound on the door with impressive force. I looked at Kim waiting for her to get up and answer the door; she looked right back at me and said, "your closer". I knew the real reason that she wanted me to get the door was because the second I turned around they would start to make out be hind my back, again.

So with an exaggerated groan I got out of my seat and walked the very short distance to the door, which was shaking under the impact of being banged on. I opened the door to see a person standing out side the door with their head down who seemed to have continued to bang on me not realizing that the door was now open. She finally looked up and I looked in to blood shot and puffy eyes of the girl who filled every second of my thoughts. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds before almost collapsing in my arms, I wrapped my arms around her for support. She had started to cry into my shirt I stood there in shock letting her soak my shirt with her tears.

While I stood there letting her cry I noticed for the first time what she was bleeding. She had blood dripping off her knuckles and onto my now wet shirt. She was also scraped up all over from what I would assume as branches or something of the sort. I hugged her not liking seeing her in so much pain and yet having absolutely no clue of what to do about it. It was, as I was standing there useless that Kim finally decided to come to the door. She looked at the situation in front of her before grabbing Megan pulling her away and then sending a glare my way. She gently pulled Megan into the living room then sat her down on the couch pulling a blanket around her. She walked way and into the kitchen shooing us away. She gave me a look that clearly said to stay away before getting to work on making some hot chocolate.

I stood there useless watching the back of Megan's head as she sat on the couch crying silently. I felt completely useless, Megan didn't like me enough to want my support but I needed to do something other wise I would go crazy. Jared seemed to pick up on how I was feeling so he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out side onto the back porch. Together we sat down on the step and settled into wait out the girl talk going on inside. Jared would look over at me every so often making sure that I was not about to get up and dash back inside.

After what seemed like an hour of sitting out side in the rain Jared motioned to me to follow him. He stood up silently then made his way carefully back inside the house. We stood in the kitchen silently listening to what was going on in the other room. After a few minutes of not hearing anything from either of the girls we walked into the room. Kim looked up at us over Megan's head who had it resting on Kim's shoulder. She was sitting in Kim's lap resting her head on Kim's shoulder, still crying into Kim's hair. I looked over at Kim begging her to let me help silently. Kim sighed and then looked over at the empty seat next to her on the couch signaling that I could sit there. I sat on the couch gently pulled a groggy Megan out of Kim's arms and into mine. I was expecting her to struggle or have some smart-ass comeback telling me to let her go. But all she did was look up at me once before snuggling closer to me and closing her eye.

A few minutes later her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, she had all the anger that was normally on her face erased and she looked almost cute. I knew she was beautiful but I had always thought of her like that in a rose is pretty too but it also had thorns to protect its self. I realized then that was exactly what Megan was, a rose, pretty on the out side and inside but also had protection meant to keep people away. Except in her case it was only me who the thorns kept away. I knew that in the past I might not have been the best person at being nice to others but I just couldn't understand why she couldn't just except me as who I am now and not who I used to be way back in elementary school. She held grudges for the longest time of anyone I had ever known. That is what I love about her, her stubbornness, and her humor, and her wit, and her spunk. To sum it up I love everything about Megan too bad she couldn't get over her old grudges and see that I was a changed man.

I must have been looking at her intensely because Jared coughed getting my attention then said, "man, if she wakes up and sees you looking at her in that way then she will be even more freaked out by you"

I did the most childish thing that I could but I stuck my tongue out at Jared. He just laughed at me before sitting down in a chair and grabbing Kim around the waist pulling her down on top of him. Kim looked at the two of us then scolded us with her eyes pointing at the sleeping form of Megan. She was curled up in my lap with her head resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me. Kim glared at me as a warning to keep my hands to myself I laughed at her saying, "what? She looked cold and any one who is cold could use their own personal space heater."

That got Jared laughing too. Soon Jared and me were cracking up and Kim was trying her best to keep the smile creeping onto her face from growing. Megan groaned probably practically awoken from the noise so I put my finger to my lip telling the other two to shut up. Jared glared at me, then turned to Kim asking, "so what happened?"

Kim made a face before looking over at Megan in my lap. They had been good friends for years and some how I think Kim is still trying to figure Megan out. She then said, "her dad is getting remarried." I looked at her incredibly; there was no way that her dad getting remarried would make her so upset. Kim looked at Jared and me before saying, "are you two stupid? Do you know why she moved here in the first place?" I took me a second to think about it but I was pretty sure it had something to do with her mom getting remarried so I nodded my head at Kim letting her know that I knew. She looked over at Jared for confirmation that he too knew before continuing, "well think about it, if she got kicked out of her moms place once she got remarried then think about her immediate assumption would be for this marriage too."

I'm not proud to admit just how long it took me to get it but once I did I immediately felt bad for Megan. Her mom had kicked her out to be with her new husband so she would automatically assume the same for her dad's marriage too. I pulled Megan closer in my sad pathetic attempt at comforting her in her sleep. Even if Megan didn't like me in the same way that I did, or more like didn't like me at all. I could still let myself be there for her even if she didn't know it. I decided that I would watch over Megan with out her knowledge or consent. As creepy as that might sound I knew it was an important thing to do especially with her emotionally unstable and with the rogue vampire close to La Push. There was no way that I was going to give up on Megan with out a fight.

**So what did you think? Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought I promise that the wait for the next chapter won't be as long as the wait for this one ****J**** I love hearing from you people!!!**


	10. Sense When?

**Ok told you I would update soon. Thanks so much to the few people who reviewed, I guess that I deserve that after not updating for so long. Enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer if you recognize it I don't own it**

Chapter 10

I woke up slowly that morning. Everything hurt and yet I was comfy beyond reasoning. For once I was actually warm compared to the usually cold that seemed to follow me around. I rolled my head tucking it further into what ever it was resting on, only I was not expecting my head roll to cause a sharp intake of breath. Startled I opened my eyes to see that I was not in my own room. I also could see that I was sitting on a couch but I was sitting on top of some as well. Confused I turned around to see that I was sitting on top of Embry. He was still asleep but seemed to be in the process of waking up. Startled and embarrassed by the situation I scrambled off his lap only to land flat on my butt with a very loud BOOM.

The fall caused Embry to wake up with a start. He looked around the room for the source of the noise and once his eyes fell on me his face broke out into a smile and he started to laugh. I glared up at him then tried to get up only to have my knees collapse and fall back down again but this time in a much more precarious situation. Some how my legs were now open and my knees were bent giving him the perfect view of under my dress, thanks to the way my dress had fallen apart. Embry's laugh stopped and he instantly started to stare and his face got twisted up in a mix between humiliation, desire and the always-present intense stare. Ok so he was not the first guy to see my under ware but he was the first guy who had seen it accidentally and had the nerve to not look away or pretend to more completely embarrassed.

I glared at him for a few seconds before getting to my feet and staring down at the perve. I then proceeded to point my finger at him and say, "ok perve, had enough of a look? Cause that is the last time you will ever see that again I can promise you that. Got it?" I crossed my arms across my chest still feeling uncomfterable under his gaze.

A few seconds later he seemed to come out of his daze because he too stood up, much more gracefully then others, and crossed his arms across his chest as well. He had a sly grin on his face telling me that he had something up his sleeve. He bent his head down right next to my ear and whispered, "are you sure? What if you take you show them to me on purpose? That would be breaking your own promise." his voice was deep and husky and as much as I hated to admit it his voice made me shiver in delight and for a few short seconds I thought of the other night and how close we had come to him seeing my underwear again.

I shook my head clearing the thought from my head and said, "don't you wish" my voice had betrayed me and shook slightly. From the smile on his face he had heard it too. I really hated myself in that moment. Needing something to regain the upper hand in this...well what ever it was I headed to the stairs but on the way I gently ran my hand across his cheek. Then I walked over to the stairs but the entire time I was walking slow and making sure to gently swing my hips. In the dress that I was wearing and the deeper breathing, I knew I had gotten him back.

Happy with my victory I made my way into Kim's room, stupid me forgot to knock and walked right in on a bare chested Jared pulling a pair of pants on top his boxers. Shocked I slammed the door closed again, which was embarrassing. After a few seconds Jared come out of Kim's room this time fully clothed he then asked, "is Embry still down stairs"

I looked at him still slightly embarrassed and said, "yeah he was down there still when I came up." I paused for a second before adding, "not that I care". After I said I realized just how pathetic that really sounded but having no way of taking it back I just had to except Jared's laugh. Once he was out of sight I ran into Kim's room and slammed the door quickly behind me. I turned to look at her with an absolutely ridiculously big grin on my face. Kim took one look at me and then laughed, she was digging through her draws looking for something else to wear then the over sized shirt that I could only assume had once belonged to Jared. She continued to dig, I sat on her bed pretending to wait patiently but I was dyeing on the inside.

When she had finally picked out a pare of jeans and shirt she turned to face me once more. She took one look at my face before asking, "what?". I continued to look at her waiting for her to talk, I couldn't believe she hadn't felt the need to share the details of her love life with me. She just smiled at me then said, "a girls got to have her secrets."

I glared at her then said, "what? When were you going to tell me that Jared and you had sleepovers? And that at said sleepovers was clothing optional." I thought for a second then added, "plus weren't you the one who used to say that you wanted to wait for the perfect guy? And that you didn't want to have sex until after marriage."

She laughed at me and said, "Me and Jared know that we are made for each other and we both knew that we were going to get married eventually. So it really just seemed pointless to wait really. Plus we really do love each other."

I sighed on the inside, even though I would never admit it I was jealous of Kim and Jared and how they were so sure of everything in their relationship. Sometimes I wished that I could have a relationship like theirs, they were always so happy together. At the same time I was glade that I didn't have what they had. First off it would be undeniably boring to be that happy all the time. I mean there needs to be something in ones life other then love and happiness right? If I was to have that type of relationship I knew that I would get bored with it pretty fast. Out loud I said, "yeah but that doesn't mean you should be changing you values just because you think you have found the perfect person. If he really loved you then he would be willing to wait and not have sex until you were married just like you used to want." Both of us knew that I was just playing with her but it was really just too hard to resist.

Kim made a face at me then said; "you just don't get it. You have never been in a relationship long enough to actually fall in love, first of all. And secondly its not like we planned to have sex it just kind of happened."

Oh she had just walked her self right into a this one, "oh so wait let me get this strait. You guys didn't plan to have sex before marriage it just kind of happened. So if that was an accident then what are all the sleepovers with Jared called? Cause it sure didn't seem like he accidentally didn't have any pants on when I walked in the door."

Kim thought for a moment before saying, "ok look I'll give you that one. Only the first time was on accident, but hey like I said we are both in this for the long run. Its not just some small teenage crush."

"Yeah that's what you want everyone to think. I don't see the point in falling in love at our age it almost never works out." I laid down on her bed so my head was against the wall.

Kim was silent for a few seconds so I looked up to see her once again digging through her drawers. When she finally found what ever it was that she was looking for she pulled it out and then threw it at me. Startled I gave a small yelp and sat up all the way. I looked down into my lap to see that she had thrown me a pair of shorts and a shirt to wear instead of my dress. She then said, "those should fit we are about the same size." She paused for a second closing her draws then said, "plus you are one to talk. You and Embry were looking pretty cozy last night."

I glared at her before standing up and started to change my clothes she mimicked my behavior. After I had finally pulled the shirt over my head I said, "To tell you the truth most of last night is a complete blur. I just remember being really cold and then someone moving me and then I was finally warm. I think that is when I fell asleep. Embry is so warm is weird, you ever notice that?"

Kim stiffened and stopped pulling her pants on for a few seconds before she continued on. When she finally was dressed as well she said, "Yeah a lot of the boys around here are like that. I think it has something to do with the water. That and a lot of their sizes too." she smiled at me letting me know that she was joking before she walked out the door. Having nothing better to do I followed her.

In the kitchen she was digging through the refrigerator looking for something to eat I sat down on a chair and waited for her to say something having nothing to say my self. Once she finally pulled out the yogurt flavor of choice she sat down at the table next to me saying, "In all seriousness, Embry really has changed you should give him a chance."

I in my seat shifted putting one foot under my butt; I was trying to think of a way to describe mine and Embry's relationship. It was almost a friends with benefits mixed with two people trying to seduce the other. Our relationship was interesting to say the least, but I could also say that I didn't hate Embry exactly he was just too much fun to mess with. It was more like I enjoyed playing with him as he enjoyed playing with me. The feeling was mutual well at least I had hopped. The way that he looked at me some times made me think that there was more going on inside his mind then I thought. He would always give me the most intense gazes but they weren't in anger they held some emotion that I could not place.

Later that day when I was laying in bed thinking about mine and Kim's conversation I begin to really think about every thing that had happened between Embry and I. It is true when I say that we have had a long history together, just not together together. Yet there was something about him, like when he had whispered in my ear that made him stick in my mind. I fell asleep that night thinking and dreaming about Embry. Only in my dream Embry was not human the entire time. Throughout the dream he would shift from himself to some sort of animal then back again. And the entire time the question of whether of not he was the bad guy or the good guy kept running through my head.

**Well what did you think? Hated it, loved it? Let me know Love hearing from you readers. Next chapter should be up next week some time.**


	11. unexpected

**Ok people here is chapter 11 sorry for the delay but well I lost my laptop charger and I am now using a drill charger. Hope you like the chapter**

Chapter 11

The next few weeks went by in a blur. To sum it up I spent the majority of my time either A) avoiding speaking to my dad or B) or hanging out with Embry. I know its weird to think that I would spend more time then necessary with Embry but we had a good time together, well sort of in a twisted way. It started out that we would get together and make fun of each other. But lately we had been agreeing to disagree and had started to put together our skills and make fun of others. In some strange way it was fun to hang out and spend time with Embry, he was really funny and was one of the only people I knew who could actually give a good come back. Like I had said it was a weird relationship. It also didn't help that we still had this weird physical attraction to each other that made it hard to stay to close to one another and not get too hands on. We still played that stupid game with sexual comments and implications to see who could get the best reaction out of the other. Strangely enough I still enjoyed to spend time with him.

It was that every day at a certain time we would meet at the beach just to hang out. That was until about 3 weeks after the strange little pattern started. As time had gone by he was getting later and later every day but I really didn't think anything of it. That was until the day were he didn't show up at all. I know it is stupid for me to get upset over him standing me up because its not like we were even dating and he stood me up for a date. But I had thought we were what one might consider friends, or at least acquaintance who some times acted friendly and other times not so much. We had never really claimed to be friends really it was more that we both had nothing better to do on the days that we met. For some strange reason it still hurt when Embry stood me up that day. I sat by myself on the beach for at least 2 hours until the rain fall became to hard and cold for me to stand.

After that day I stopped going to the beach, where I used to look forward to Embry and my strange get togethers. What I'm going to say next makes me sound like a needy girl friend but he didn't even have the decency to call me. About 4 weeks after Embry kidnapped me meaning one week scene he stood me up I finally heard from him again. It was in the form of Embry sneaking into my window at one o'clock in the morning.

It all started with me going to bed late that night and leaving my window wide open letting the cool night air float in. I had fallen asleep listening to the wind and the wolves only to be woken up again by the sound of a wolf extremely close by. I jerked awake startled by the noise, looking around my room and seeing nothing I got out of bed and walked over to the window hoping I would be able to see one of the wolves that I always heard but had never seen.

I had been standing at my open window for a grand total of 5 seconds before I heard some one whisper, "Meg?" Startled I stuck my head out the window looking for the source of the noise. I was startled to see the crouching form of Embry Call on the roof in front of my window. In shock I just stared at him not sure how to react to a guy I was trying to be mad at, standing out side my window. After a few seconds of me just looking at him he said, "yes Megan I know I look good with out a shirt but could you please let me inside, it's really uncomfortable squatting up here."

I glared at him not sure if he could see it or not then responded, "for your information I can't even see if your shirtless or not, and even if you were it really wouldn't bother me. You are most defiantly not the hottest guy I've ever seen" I finish smugly crossing my arms over my chest waiting for his response. Even if I had been lying through my teeth about him not being the hottest guy cause he was by far the best looking guy I had ever known.

Embry crawled closer so that we were eye to eye and said, "so you admit that you do find me hot?" his face was extremely close to mine and I knew that if something didn't change soon I would lose control again.

I glared at him "Yes, you have a very fine body," I over exaggerated the word fine making sure it was dripping with sarcasm, "But that does not mean that I am going to let you come inside my room."

Embry gave me his intense stare before saying, "fine then come out side with me." he then backed up and did a sweeping bow motioning for me to go out side.

I hesitated not sure whether to laugh and follow him or to come up with a sarcastic comment and tell him to bug off. I was arguing inside over what to do. I knew that deep down I wanted to and yet there was something in the back of my mind telling me that if I went then things would never be the same again. I had no idea what the outcome of either choice would be but being the person that I am I went with the option that had no immediately bad aftereffects. Carefully using my arms I hoisted myself up onto my window sill and then pulled my self through onto the roof.

From the top of my house everything looked so much smaller, the trees looked more gentle having loss some of their ferocious hight. It was strange seeing my world from a different point of view, on of which I was not used to seeing. Embry gracefully made his way across the roof to the ledge were he then preceded to jump off and land gracefully on the ground. I stared at him in shock. First of all some one his size should not be able to move with that much grace and secondly he jumped off the roof. If that is not considered strange then I don't know what is.

I quickly but carefully made my way over to the ledge seeing what had be come of Embry. He stood on the grass looking up at me waiting for me to jump. I looked at him for a few seconds before crossing my arms over my chest and saying, "Embry Call there is no way in hell that you are going to get my to jump off this roof." I sat down stubbornly crossing my legs and waiting for his reaction.

To my surprise he smiled and said, "I knew this was too easy, you come out here willingly. I should have know that you were not going to actually leave. There really is always a catch."

Even though I knew he was only teasing me, I felt the need to defend my actions, "not every one is a freak like you. OK? unlike you if I was to jump from here I would most likely break something and scream my head off from the pain waking up every person with in a 3 mile radius." I glared at him as if to finalize my point.

He laughed at me and then said, "well that does put us in a bit of a situation doesn't it. Well I could go back up there and get you or you could jump and I could catch you."

I too laughed at this but with out humor, "oh yeah? and how do I know that you will actually catch me instead of letting me fall to my death."

He crossed his arms and said, "First off as you have so kindly pointed out you wouldn't die. And secondly I am hurt that you don't trust me enough to catch you." he put his hand over his chest pretending to be hurt. "how about this, I promise not to drop you"

I glared at him,"how do I know that you actually mean that?"

He glared right back, " OK fine I'll just carry you down, wait a sec while I come back up"

I backed up saying, "no way in hell am I letting you carry me either, I'll get down my self." I walked to the edge, seated my self down and then slowly looked over. Seeing nothing but the ground and Embry I said, "OK hows this, I'll lower my self over the edge and you can grab me and lower me the rest of the way to the ground." I looked to see Embry nodding his head smiling

I slowly grabbed onto the gutters and then turned around facing the rest of my house before I let my self drop. My hands were still holding onto the edge while my legs where hanging a few feet above the ground. I could hear Embry laughing as he came close. I felt him grab my legs together and I heard him say, "OK Meg let go I've got you." I counted to three in my head before I let my hands go. To my surprise I didn't fall. Embry was about to put me on the ground before he changed his mind and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I started to pound on his back saying, "let my down you over sized freak"

I felt the chuckle as it reverberated through his chest, " flattery will get you no where Meg"

I glared but then remembered that he couldn't see it, "I hope your enjoying this, but stop looking at my ass"

I felt him laugh again then say, "well its hard not to it is right in my face"

"ands who's fault is that?" I asked

He laughed again, it seemed that he was really enjoying this, "I didn't say that I minded having your ass right there, it looks quite nice actually"

I gave him one more whack on his back before saying, "Let me down you perv"

He turned his head back to look at me and say, "Oh and I'm sure you aren't looking at my ass". I hadn't up until that point but when he mentioned it I felt the need to sneak a peak, sadly it looked really good. Sadly he caught me looking and said, "who's the perv now?"

I ignored him and asked, "when are you going to let me go?"

He turned his head back to look at me again and said, "When we get there"

Interested now I asked, "where are we going?"

"Now that would just ruin the surprise wouldn't it? just hold in a few more seconds almost there."

I glared again even though he couldn't see it, "oh because I have so many other places to go"

He laughed and said, "No need to be sarcastic, plus we are here." He then proceeded to some how throw me the opposite way so that I was cradled in his arms bridle stile. For a few seconds I was into much shock at the movement and then I was so conferable in his arms that I no longer fought.

That was until I realized that I might be awkward for Embry to hold me so I looked up at him and said, "are you going to let me down anytime soon?" I tried to play the time off in his arms as if I had been waiting for him to put me down. I think he bought it because there was flash of hurt on his face for a few seconds before it was replaced with his jocking determiner again. looking around for the first time I asked, "where are we any ways?"

Embry grabbed my hand and gentility led me down a path until were were at the beach. The beach was entirely dark except for a gigantic bonfire that I could see in the distance. Confused I looked up at him, he just smiled down at me and said, "you up to learning a whole new side to the legends?"

So what did you think? Let me know by pressing that little buttion right there


	12. What Happends After

**Tada chapter 12! Ok so I really love this chapter...actually I really like all the chapters after this point. I know it was a longer wait then expected but when I last updated I completely forgot that I was going out of town for like forever and would have no access to technology beyond a cell phone. So here it is and I hope you like it, I know I sure liked writing it.**

Chapter 12

Me and Embry sat together on a log. The fire was out and every one was gone, we were the only people still there. I was sitting trying to comprehend the new information that had been shoved into my mind tonight. There was so much that I was still so confused about, like why were they telling me now? Why was I being told at all? If it is supposed to be some big tribal secret then why tell me of all people? I'm no one special and its not like I need to know the truth, the only other people who knew the truth were those dating the people directly involved. It was that question and the one of whether or not I should believe the whole tale in general. Sure that was a really elaborate tale and way to set it with all those people playing along to just trick one person into acting like an idiot, but it was just so out there that I had trouble believing that it was true.

Embry sat there silently waiting for me to speak first. He had been looking at me trying to watch my reaction the entire time the legends were being told. It was slightly unnerving to have his intense gaze aimed at me. I finally looked at him, turning away form the water. He was still looking at me. His eyes were searching mine looking for something, apparently he found it because he smiled at me. I still wasn't sure how to react around him but I still needed to have all my questions answered. I needed to put aside my scrutiny and sarcasm to get the truth.

I looked away, back out at the crashing waves. "I need to know, is it really true?" I asked turning to look him strait in the eyes. I looked at him and watched as he sat there for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. Looking at me the entire time. I tried to keep my face blank of all the emotion that was bubbling up inside of me. I had no idea if I should be scared that the person sitting beside me could turn into a giant wolf. Or if I should be mad that all those people had lied to me for so long about everything. The look on his face said everything, it said that he felt awful about not telling me Why he would feel so bad I have no idea. If I was going to be mad at anyone it would be Kim. She was the one who I trusted to tell me everything not him.

We sat in silence for longer as we both sat there enjoying the night. Yet there was one question that was burning to be asked sitting at the back of my throat. Finally after a long silence I decided to ask it, "Embry, can I ask you something?", He nodded his head looking at me again. I sat for a few more seconds while I gathered my thoughts together. "Why? Why tell me? of all the people that know telling me is such a random move. I mean I get why Kim knows and why Emily knows. They are both dating a werewolf so they obviously should know. But me? Embry we're just friends..." I paused and looked at him. "Right?" oh god how I hoped that he would nod his head if he just kept sitting there that would make things oh so awkward between the two of us. Everything had been great between us, I enjoyed the playful banter that was exchanged between the two of us. I liked the fact that we could make fun of each other with out hurting the other person. If he didn't nod his head that would ruin everything.

I'm sure that my eyes were wide and panicky as Embry continued to stare off into the distance. I just looked at him beginning to panic about what would happen. But it was all starting to make sense, if he no longer thought of me as just a friend, or friend like figure, then I would fit in Kim and Emily's category explaining why I was being let in on the secret. I could no longer sit still I needed to get up, I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up and with one last look at the still silent statue like Embry I walked away. What I was not expecting was to be pulled aside by a abnormally warm hand. I looked up to see Embry no longer on the log but standing next to me holding onto my arm. I tugged at my arm trying to get him to let go, but it was no use being a werewolf and all made him supper strong. I glared at him then down at my arm still contained in his iron grip then back up at his face. He seemed to have gotten my message but didn't let go. Instead he smiled and moved his hand down so that he had holding my hand instead of my arm.

I attempted to keep walking but it was useless I was just pulled back to Embry. I glared at him saying, "Would you please let me go."

He seemed undisturbed by the dirty look and said, "with all the glaring that you do your face might get stuck looking like that."

I gave him a look saying, "do you really think now is the time for joking?"

He instantly sobered up saying, "you right, it's not." He walked around me so that he was standing in front of me. "Megan I know that you have taken in a lot of information to night but I need you to know that this changes nothing."

I looked down at the ground and our bare feet, "No this changes everything". I Said it so quietly that I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't hear me.

He put his hand and on my chin and pull my face up so that I was looking at him, "No it doesn't change a thing. I'm still the annoying Embry that you have known and hate." he smiled at me hoping that he could get me to smile too.

I tried to pull my head out of his hand unsuccessfully, "I don't hate you." but that didn't mean that I thought of him as more then a friend.

He repositioned my head once again so that I was looking at him, " I know you don't." He was looking at me so intensely I had to look away. "Like I said, this changes nothing. Meg I'm the same person, there is no reason for you to run. I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked at him again surprised by what he had said. He thought that I was running because I was scared, I was but not of him being a wolf. I was scared of him liking me as more then a friend, I couldn't handle a relationship now. I already had more then enough stuff to deal with. "I'm not afraid of you as a wolf, I'm afraid of you no longer thinking of me as a friend."

Embry tilted his head off to the side looking at me confused, "so you don't mind that I turn into a wolf the size of horse. No it bothers you that someone might actually find you attractive. You aren't afraid of physical pain, you welcome that. I think you are afraid of getting hurt emotionally, you can't stand the fact that some one actually wants you."

I still couldn't look at me. I whispered quietly, "Please let me go. I can't deal with this." He still didn't let go. Instead he knelt down so that his face was now in mine. He looked directly into my eyes with his intense look and it was starting to make me self conscious. The longer he looked at me the more angry I became, I had asked him to let me go, now I would actually like to go. "Embry Call look I don't care about your issues, and I don't care that your trying to be all deep with me at the moment. When some one asks to be let go you let them go. So I'm going to ask one more time, Please let me go." all the quiet had left my voice as I became more and more pissed off.

He looked slightly taken aback by my little fit but he just smiled in return saying, "your really cute when your mad," I think he was trying to piss me off more and man it was working. "Meg you need to know that sometimes things happen that people have no control over." His anger desperate and he looked withdrawn, he turned away and started walking away from me.

Now it was my turn to grab onto him, I pulled his hand closer to me so that I could look at him in the face, "what are you talking about?".

He looked at me shaking his head, "Naw just forget that I mentioned it". He didn't pull his hand away and neither did I. I liked the feeling of how his warm hand encased mine keeping the chill of the night at bay.

I looked up at him not willing to lose this fight, "well its really hard for me to forget something once it has been told to me. I remember stuff like an Elephant. Why do you think that I hold grudges for so long, besides just enjoying being pissed off at people, I mean." I had hoped that my attempt at humor would make him lighten up but it only made him sink away further. We had started walking but now I stopped us and looked him strait in the eye, "Seriously Embry why can't you tell me what you meant by that? "

He looked away and said, "how about I walk you home now? A second ago you wanted nothing more then to get away from me. Come on" He started to gently tug on my hand. I was still angry but it was hard to resist just how hard he was tugging. I walked in silence for awhile hoping that if I kept quiet then when I asked next he would be off his guard too bad he seemed to know me better then I thought and said, "still not telling you" I glared at him and kept walking still thinking of ways to get him to spill. Its not that I really had a special desire to know what he meant but it was more of the fact that I wanted to know because he didn't want me to know.

We were almost at my house and I was running out of time to get it out of him, what was it that he had not control over? So I asked, " does it have anything to do with you not being human?"

He looked over at me surprised and said, "are we playing twenty questions now? and to answer you question it sort of does. But none of us are really sure of much on the subject so I can't really play twenty questions about it sorry." he gave me a fake sympathetic look before looking away smiling.

I glared at him and dramatically tapped my chin with a finger on my free hand to show that I was still thinking. Finally coming up with an idea I slowly closed the gap between the two of us. He was looking down at me as realization hit him on what I planned to do. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling my self higher so that my mouth was right next to his ear. I could feel his breathing become hitched as I started to whisper into it, "You know you want to. Oh you know it. You want to real bad" I could tell that my very sad attempt at being seductive was working by just how fast he was now breathing but that could have been from how close we were. He stood there stiff as a board, I can only guess he was concentrating on keeping his resolution.

As I continued to whisper in his ear I heard him let out a low growl that was very inhuman like. Startled I backed away from him not really sure what I had done. He just continued to walk closer to me and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Meg you might want to be more careful with your plans. As you said I'm not human, I may be partially but there is always going to be a wolf inside of me. Remember that next time you try to play you little game. The wolf on the inside does not like being played with. If I'm not careful, the next time you pull a stunt like that the wolf instinct might take over and I'm pretty sure that you wont like what he has planned for you being such a naughty girl" He winked at me one more time before running off into the woods.

I stood by myself in front of my house for a few seconds trying to figure out what had just happened. I wasn't sure if he was speaking metaphorically or if he had actually meant the things that he had said. Confused and still in a daze I walked back into my house and went back to bed. The last thing that I heard before I fell asleep was the sound of a wolf howling with his brothers.

**So what did you think? Tell me. Review. It doesn't even have to be long just like one word, Sucked, Hated it, Awsome, Loved it. What ever it is that you have to tell me I would love to hear it. So please review, I'm going to update soon!**


	13. So Not Funny

**Sorry about the wait, I feel really bad about it. Anyways thank you very much to the people who reviewed this chapter is for you. And with out any more ado, So Not Funny.**

Chapter 13

So Not Funny

I didn't see Embry again until three days later. But to say that the three days with Embry had been boring would be far from the truth. My dad and his fiancé were working on planning their wedding and because they were just _so in love _they wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible. Most people would think that having a wedding only a few months after you stared going out would be crazy but my dad sure didn't think that was the truth. As many times as I had told him that he should wait to marry Janice he said that they were too in love to wait. only a few weeks after they had told me they were engaged I was dragged away for fittings for a dress that I would be wearing at the wedding in less then two weeks. Like I said they really did not want to wait.

The dress that I was stuffed into made me feel uncomfortable with the itchy material and it did not help that I was constantly getting poked with pins and needle when I was wearing the damn dress. Janice was trying to make me feel welcome and to get me to like her so she of course put me into the wedding party. If only she had known that by doing that she was actually adding more to my dislike of her. I had to admit that she was trying more then my moms new husband was. And Because of that I still had a small amount of desperate hope that things would turn out ok after my dad got married.

The dress fitting was in port Angeles and it consisted of just me and Janice only, so the ride home was not what I would like to call fun. After the fitting was over Janice insisted that we go out to lunch so that we can "get to know each other". Like I said she was trying but I still found her annoying. We ended up as some small dinner half way home from the city. The place was small and obviously didn't get very much business, it had pealing paint and a few of the lights out front were burned out but no one had bothered to replace them. When the car came to as complete stop I sat in the car looking at the place wondering if it would even be safe to eat the food at such a place. Janice on the other hand being an up beat and easily excitable person she bounced up and down in her seat saying that it would be an adventure to eat a such a different place. She practically ran out of the car and around to my door pulling me out of my seat and into the shabby place.

The inside was much not better then the out side of the place and to say the truth I was slightly afraid of what the food in such a place might be. But what was even more frightening was the people that seemed to occupy the place. They were all the big biker type and they all turned to look at me and my future step mother. They glared at us probably wondering what to women dressed in reasonably fashionable cloths were doing in a place that there was very little variety in color. Janice turned to look at me and smiled then advanced towards the people, I looked at her not sure if she was crazy or just plain stupid. She smiled at the people who were no longer looking at us in curiosity but more of dislike. Just as Janice was about to start talking to one of the people I begin to pity her and grabbed her hand yanking her out of the place. I practically threw her into the car and then told her to drive.

When were had been in the car for a few minutes the crazy lady next to me started to laugh. I looked over her wondering what could be so funny. She decided to not clue me in, instead she continued to laugh until tears rolled down her face. She pulled over onto the shoulder then gasped, "your face..." she struggled to get the rest out ," Was so funny. ". Still confused I continued to look at her she expanded on what she had started to say, "back at the place" she started to laugh again. By now I too was giggling not at what she was laughing at but because when ever some one starts to laugh really hard I too start laughing. She saw me laughing and then finished what she had started to say, "your face back there was so funny it looked as if you thought I was going to die" and then we both roared with laughter. The whole episode back at the bar really hadn't been that funny but there sitting in the car with Janice holding our sides in laughter it seemed as if it had been one of the funniest things that had ever happened in my life.

When we had finally composed ourselves enough to drive Janice turned the car back on and pulled back onto the highway heading home. The entire time she still had a small smile on her face I think I did too. We finally pulled into my drive way and I saw the one person who I had feared was avoiding me. Embry stood in my drive way looking as amazing as ever, not that I was going to tell him so. Janice saw him too, looking back and forth between the two of us she raised an eye brow. I glared at her playfully and said, "don't give me that look we are just friends."

Janice looked back at him then at me again and asked, "are you saying that as if you wish that it wasn't true? or are you just saying that so I don't tell you dad that you have a boyfriend?".

I smiled at her wondering if I could mess with her a little bit more, as much as I had enjoyed our little crack up session she was still considered, in the very back of my mind the enemy. I looked her strait in the eye trying my best to keep a strait face, "Promise not to tell my dad?", She nodded her head. My smile grew even bigger, "ok good, see he's not my boyfriend he's my friend," I paused grabbing my things out of the back of the car, then added, "with benefits", then wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively before running out of the car.

As I approached Embry I was having some serious issues not laughing my butt off. He saw my mischievous grin and raised an eye brow at me, I just shook my head at him still smiling. Embry closed the space between us and then fell into step beside me as I walked into my house. Upstairs in my room I hug up my dress in my closet, Embry who had followed me upstairs, was digging through my closet looking at the cloths that I had in there. He pulled out a very short black dress that I had bought just to piss my mom off when she had had a family dinner with her new husband. I guess dressing inappropriately for family dinners is kind of my thing.

He looked at the dress then at me and back and forth a few times before saying, "Megan, what did you wear this too?".

I laughed and said, "It was a stripper party, I have a set of under wear that I bought at the same time to go underneath. Why I would buy a special set of undergarments for a party where I was planning on taking them off I really have no clue." the look on Embry's face was a mix of shock and amazement. His gaze slowly ran over my body and then back up to my face obviously trying to figure me out. I laughed at him and said, " you pig I was kidding, I wore it to some family dinner with my mom and my new step dad. I wanted to make it as hard for her as I could."

Embry still was looking at me with a strange look before he asked, "would you put it on?" the look on his face was so hopeful I really wanted to say yes, but what he had told a few nights ago was still in my head I wasn't sure if wear the dress would push him over the edge too much.

I walked over to him and put one hand on the dress ready to take it from him, "would it bring out the wolf in you." even though I had I playful smile on my face we both knew that I was dead serious about the question.

He looked me strait in the eye with the intense look that was starting to make my inside turn but in a good way. "Meg I really want you to put the dress on." He ended with a smile but the intensity was still there and it put me in such a daze that I took the dress from him intending to put the stupid thing on.

My house only has two bathrooms in it one on the first floor and one upstairs. At the time some one was using the upstairs bath room and I could hear some on moving around down stairs. I was pretty sure that I did not want to walk past my dad or Janice in the dress so that left me really only one choice. I turned to look at Embry and said, "turn around and DO NOT peak! you got it?" I used my finger to point as an emphasis on my point. Only when I was sure that he was no longer looking did I change into a dress that I had never intended to wear again. As I zipped up the back the rest of the way I said, "Ok you can look now." As he turned around to look I struck a pose like a model flipping my hair over my shoulder.

I was joking of course but from the look on his face I could tell that he wasn't, especially when he said, "wow". The intense look was back in his eyes and the butterflies in my stomach were acting up worse then normal. He took a small step closer to me and said, "Megan" he paused and swallowed. "I think I was wrong about something."

I looked at him from under my lashes, I know I shouldn't have been flirting with him but I really couldn't help it anymore. I took a step closer to him, "what were you wrong about?"

He took another step closer, we were no longer across the room from each other any more. Instead we were just a few mere feet. "about my wolf side".

I was starting to feel warm from the way he was looking at me it was as if I was the most amazing person he had ever seen, as if he was in love with me, as if I was the most important thing in his life. I had seen the look on Jared's face when he was looking at Kim but never on Embry's face when he was looking at me. For some reason I actually liked it. I took at tiny step closer to him, "what about your wolf side?"

He closed to distance between the two of us, putting his hands on my hips he said, "that it was dangerous for you, my human side is just as entranced by you." He leaned down closer to me. My body was screaming at me to kiss him back but my mind was still rational it was thinking about what would happen if I were to kiss him. I got a flash of me and him walking hand and hand down, us kissing, of us being in love and I liked the thought. My mind could find no reason to not kiss him so I did. I put my hands on the back of his head pulling it down closer to me. When his lips touched mine it was nothing like our first kiss, this time it was sweet and with out the heat and urgency of our last kiss. It was defiantly as good as our last kiss though, probably even better.

When we pulled apart I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I put my hand to my lips and let out a small giggle. He heard me giggle and laughed causing me to start laughing in return. Soon we were both collapsed on my floor laughing so hard that it hurt. He looked over at me having his head propped up on his hand with his elbow on the ground, I followed his movement rolling onto my side as well. He was looking at me with the intense look that I still couldn't place. He slowly leaned into kiss me, well at least that's what I thought, and instead of touching his lips to mine he rolled onto of me. I started to get uncomfortable being underneath him and him still staring at me as if I was the most important thing in his life. Not ready to give into him I tried to roll so that I was on top, after succeeding he only rolled back over so that he was on top.

Soon we were rolling around on my floor fighting to see who could get on top. Some how it ended up that he was hovering on top of me gasping for breath just as I was. The only reason that he won was because he had to be some werewolf with supper strength, how am I supposed to compete with that? and to make matters worse once we both knew that he had won he had to state it by saying, "I won" I rolled my eyes at him, obviously he had won, "Now I get a kiss".

I stare up at him trying to seem as if I was displeased with the thought of him kissing me even though I my insides were dancing, "why do you get a kiss?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "the winner always gets a kiss" he said it as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. He was leaning in to kiss me again when I heard a cough and some one ask, "am I interrupting something?"

**Dun dun dun. Haven't left you with any sort of cliffy so I thought a change would be nice. Tell me what you thought by pressing the button yeah you know the one. Review please!**


End file.
